You're Not Alone
by that-little-piece-of-freedom
Summary: Post-Season 1 "I hated the fact that Hal and I are only friends. It was just a sweet innocent crush at first. But as the days went by, I realized it had developed into something more. Something different, something I've never felt until now" Hal/Lourdes
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello! So, I just finished Falling Skies' first season a few days ago. I was in love with the series and I also loved the Hal x Lourdes pairing because they're both perfect. There were a little less scenes of them together except for episode 7 when they were in the Sanctuary. There were a lot of them going on and as the fangirl that I am, I almost peed my pants. Ok.**_

_**So, I decided to write this fanfic about them. This is set Post-season 1 and also this has Hal and Lourdes' POVs. Rated T just in case**_

_**PS: This is my first fanfic for Falling Skies so bear with me**_

It already had been days but there was still no sign of the soldiers

There was still no sign of my dad

I paced the empty hallway, unaware of what to do next. Blowing up that structure wouldn't take this long. The plan was already set out; they had good soldiers with them. Out of nowhere, horrible thoughts crossed my mind. The structure was still standing, Skitters appearing here and there. The limp bodies of the soldiers were strewn below the structure. It was bloody and ghastly. Then, I saw the face of my father, his hand on a gun, his eyes wide open. But, there was no pulse. He was pale and a pool of blood surrounded him. I shook the vision away from my head.

It was my dad, Tom Mason. He had survived the other attacks, he's strong and he would do anything to protect Ben and Matt and _me_ and the civilians. _The civilians_, they should be in the rendezvous point by now. They must be waiting for us to bring them somewhere safe, somewhere away from the chaos and the Skitters. Someplace they can call home

I need to find them. I need to find the civilians; I need to find Matt. I made my way to the Infirmary where Doctor Glass usually stayed. She was there, her attention focused on a table where the other pills rested. When she heard me came in, her head snapped up instantly "Hal, what brings you here?"

I moved closer to her, trying to drown out the voices outside the hall. Doctor Glass rested her palms on the table, shifting all of her weight on it "I need to do something- for the civilians"

Doctor Glass looked interested right away "What is it?"

Now, I stood across from her leaving the table between us "The civilians could be at the rendezvous point by now. It had been days and by now we should be on our way to meet them. They need a safe haven, Doctor Glass"

"The civilians, that's right. I must have been too pre-occupied by-"She shook her head lightly "And you want to go after them?"

I nodded once in response

She sighed "I'll come with you"

"No" I said too fast "They need you here, Doctor. There was an attack here, right? It isn't impossible for them to attack again, someone might get injured then who will take care of them? Besides, I need someone to look after Ben"

Doctor Glass thought about it for a moment then she folded her arms "Hal, you're sixteen. I can't let you go alone. Your father won't approve of that"

"I can do it myself" I said, a little too harshly

The corner of her mouth inched upward "I know you can. But, there must be someone who can accompany you"

"If someone does come with me then you'll lose another one of your soldiers" I reasoned out "You can't bear to lose anyone right now"

Doctor Glass rested her hand on my shoulder. The way my dad does, I felt myself stiffen "To be fair, you're going and you're one of our best soldiers. It wouldn't hurt for someone to come with you too"

I sighed "There is no way I can win this one, right?"

She smiled then shook her head "You can bring Margaret with you, she would be a big help to you and the civilians"

"Alright, I can deal with Maggie" Doctor Glass gave me a pat on the back for luck. I was already about to shut the door when she spoke

"Can you promise me something?" Doctor Glass said her tone soft "Can you promise to keep an eye on Lourdes? She has no one with her and I don't want her to feel alone"

I nodded then took one last glance at a smiling Doctor Glass "I promise"

The street was silent and empty like most days. But before the attack in the streets of Boston, there was no such thing as silence. Everywhere you turn there would be cars zooming around and people laughing while watching their children play. There were loud sounds of music coming from your neighbor's room. But right now, Boston wasn't Boston anymore. It was just another ghost town. This was the only thing that crept into my mind while I was riding. I can feel that we were close to the rendezvous point. I increased my speed just a tad so I can be faster. Maggie caught up with me too, her eyes fixed on the road. We were nearing the point when I saw a figure lying sprawled on the road. I stopped the engine of my bike then quickly, jumped off. I ran towards the figure then I realized it was a man. I kneeled beside his body; there were marks of dried blood on his face. I placed my fingers gently on his cold neck. There was no pulse, he was gone. I felt the hair on my neck stand up. It wasn't the sight of the dead that made me nervous. It was because I recognized the man

He was one of us. He was one of Second Mass's civilians. I suddenly felt a burn in my throat then I felt myself shudder. I heard Maggie run away from the body. She was still in sight then she looked back at me, her eyes weren't scared. It looked as if her eyes turned hard and cold

"Hal" Maggie motioned for me to go to her. I couldn't because I knew what was waiting there. I knew what it would look like. But, I had to know if Matt's alright. I just have to know. I stood up from where I knelt and proceeded to Maggie's side. The scene laid in front of me was haunting. On the road laid the bloody bodies of the people. Their bodies were in different angles and their faces looked horrified. I felt my stomach tighten. Matt, _where is Matt_?

I moved closer to the bodies looking at them one-by-one. Maggie did too, her steps gentle and quiet. It was as if no one was with me at all. I looked at their faces, I recognized all of them. They were from the Second Mass. But, what strikes me the most was that there weren't any children. There was no sign of even one child. There was no sign of Matt, I knew I had to feel relief but what if the Skitters got him? And right now he's being harnessed and controlled?

"Matt!" I called out "Matt! Lourdes!"

There was only silence. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Maggie; her expression was cold "Maybe they're hiding somewhere. Let's go look for them"

I couldn't say anything else so I nodded. Maggie and I searched the streets for anyone. We yelled names repeatedly but there was always no response. I have to tell myself that Matt is alive. Matt's brave and he can face anything even if he's a kid. Soon enough, it was nighttime and there was still no sign of anyone. Maggie and I decided to spend the night in one of the houses. We were too far from the school to go back and besides, I'm not giving up on finding everyone just yet.

The living room of the house was lit by a candle on the coffee table. It was the only source of light inside the house. Maggie gave me a pillow and a neatly folded blanket, I gratefully accepted.

"You can rest" Maggie sat on the Persian rug, she was still holding her gun "I'll keep watch"

"No, I'm not tired" I said with a hoarse voice as I sat up on the leather couch "I can keep watch, you rest"

Maggie looked at me sharply "I'm well-rested and I'm fine. But you on the other hand, look like you haven't slept for ages."

It was true though. I haven't slept. I was too involved in the fight that I forgot about myself. My eyelids felt heavy but I tried my best to stay awake. I heard Maggie chuckle "I told you, you can sleep. I'll wake you up when anything goes wrong"

As much as I hated leaving Maggie alone to keep watch like this, I do need rest. I sighed, laid down on the couch then closed my eyes. I wanted to let sleep conquer my worries. Even for just a few hours I want to forget about everything. "If anything feels wrong, you wake me up right away, okay?"

I was already half-asleep when I heard Maggie say okay. Then with that, I let myself fall to nothingness

A pair of hands shook me awake. I opened my eyes but my vision was too blurry. All I saw was a blurred face of a girl, probably just Maggie. I sat up then rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked down at the evergreen blanket that was spread on top off me. Slowly, my vision started to clear

"Maggie?" I whispered

"Hal" Her voice seemed soft and high, it didn't seem like Maggie's voice at all. Then, I realized it wasn't Maggie who said my name. A petite girl with jet black hair knelt in front of me. Her grey eyes looked at me but it just sent chills. I stared at her familiar face. Then, it finally hit me

"Tessa?" I whispered

She smiled "You're awake"

I felt her cold hands on my shoulder but I quickly shrugged it off. The faint memory of the Sanctuary shot through me. I remembered her screaming for her father to wake up, if she hadn't done that Mike could still be alive by now. If she had just let us go

"Maggie" I called out "What did you do to Maggie?"

Tessa looked at me, bewildered. She stood up then took a step back "She's alright. She's outside talking to my dad"

"What?" I stood up from the couch then moved towards the door. I opened the front door then proceeded outside. There were several men on the streets, their eyes scanning the streets. Maggie stood across from Tessa's dad in the front lawn. She looked up when she heard me, I moved towards her side. I can see the annoyance in her expression

"This is Mr. Greene, Tessa's father." Maggie pointed at the elder man "He wants us to come with them"

I frowned "Where? To the Sanctuary? So that you can offer us to the Skitters again?"

Mr. Greene looked down at his shoes then back to me "I know what we did was wrong. I apologize for that but you have to know that our main goal right now is to survive. The deal with the Skitters is off"

Maggie raised a brow "The problem is we can't trust you. Not when you did that to the kids"

"Clayton's dead and I'm the one leading the Seventh Mass now" Mr. Greene huffed "We ran away from the Sanctuary a day after you left. We now live in a house that I used to own. It isn't far from here"

I shook my head "Thanks for the offer but Maggie and I are going to pass. I can't trust you people anymore"

Maggie looked at me then back to Mr. Greene "Tell him"

Mr. Greene sighed "We found your civilians; they were being chased by those Skitters. My fighters managed to kill the Skitters and now, your civilians are with us. They're safe"

I didn't know if I could trust this man after for what they did. I knew I shouldn't trust him but by the sound of the people's safety I got too overwhelmed. It's just that I got so worried about them and my brother that I just wanted to see them. I wanted to know they're safe

"If you're lying, I swear-"Maggie stopped mid-sentence

"I'm telling the truth" Mr. Greene said "We helped them as our symbolism of apology. We're not those people anymore"

Maggie and I exchanged looks then she nodded at me "Alright. We'll go with you, for the sake of our civilians. This doesn't mean that we trust you. If I find out you're lying, I'll make sure the Seventh Mass will seize to exist"

"And I believe you" Mr. Greene replied

_**A/N: Okay so this has no Hal x Lourdes yet. But, watch out for the second chappie. So, hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think!**_

_**Was it a yay or a nay?**_

_**PS: I'll be posting the second chappie soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Second chapter's up! Ok. So, I have nothing much to say except thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. Oh and I love you guise. Ok. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies or the characters involved in it (well, except for a few other people I'll be adding in the upcoming chapters)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Almost there" <em>I thought to myself in encouragement "_We're almost there"_

It had been a long walk from the school to the meeting point. All of us were exhausted especially when the sun is sending off hot rays but we didn't choose to sit back and rest for a while. We had to keep going. We were walking on the rough gravel floor of the road. The guides were in front of us, they were shouting for us to follow them and to walk faster. I didn't know why they thought we can be any faster. We had been walking for a day and the only time we rested was everytime the sun sets and we had to stay in the woods for the meantime. It was odd how we hadn't come across any Skitter or mech. Maybe Tom and Hal and the others had already destroyed the structure and along with the Skitters in there too. I had to keep my mind in the positive side. There was a tug on my arm

"Lourdes, do you think dad and Hal are okay?" Matt asked, his hand gripping on the sleeve of my jacket

I smiled "I think they're okay. They're probably off to see us by now"

Matt gleamed "You really think so?"

I nodded once "They're strong, aren't they?"

Matt smiled then he rested his cheek on my sleeve. I heard him sigh "I'm tired"

"I am too" I stroked his messy blonde hair "But, we have to keep going. Don't worry, we're almost there"

Suddenly, the group of people in front me stopped. I looked over at the guides who had their hand up as if trying to signal us to keep quiet. There wasn't anything I can hear except for the low whistle of the wind. As the seconds went by there was a shriek. The sound wasn't human; it was like the loud shrieking of a door. The sound came closer and beside me, I felt Matt grip on my sleeve tighter. There were numerous human figures that appeared in front of us. They were kids about my age and even younger than me. Their eyes were focused on us; all of them were holding guns. A pair of Skitters appeared behind the row of children, they were harnessed. The guides held their guns up ready to shoot. They were going to shoot them; they were going to shoot those children

"Follow me, now!" A female guide yelled, she ran behind us trying to push us forward while frantically looking for somewhere to hide. There was no place we could hide, there were a few houses but we could easily get trapped. Any instinct of survival turned down on me and all I could think of was too save Matt and to run as fast as I could. All I had to do was run. There were sounds of gunshots coming from behind us. I don't dare turn around and look if the guides were the one who opened fire or if it were the kids. Suddenly, I heard a low groan from behind me. It was our guide. I stopped on my tracks then looked over at her injured chest. She was shot and it was bleeding uncontrollably. Her eyes looked at me with grief then she spoke "You have to go, you have to run"

I shook my head, I ran my hand over her bloody wound. "I can't leave you behind"

"You have to" She whispered, then that's when I knew she was losing too much blood "You need to save the kid. You have to go now!"

But, I was frozen. Then, I felt Matt's hands on me. The guide looked at me her hand reaching for mine. I didn't know her but still it was so hard to look at someone like this, someone who can see death in the corner of her eye. "You have to run. Go before they catch you, I want you to lead the others back to safety"

I nodded. I should go, I need to save Matt. I closed my eyes, did the sign of the cross then whispered a prayer. When I opened my eyes, the guide had no more sign of life on her. She was gone. I stood up then carried Matt on my back "Hold on tight"

There were several more gunshots. The other civilians were still running. I can still see them but all I saw were their dark shadows. I ran faster so I can catch up with them. There were gunshots again, I felt my adrenaline rise

"_Run, Lourdes_" I whispered to myself "_Run faster_"

Before I knew it, I was already behind the others. Then, there was another gunshot but this time it didn't come from behind us. It came from in front of us. There were a group of men in front of us who were shooting at the unearthly figures behind us. There was a familiar man who shouted for us to run inside. I shifted my gaze away from the man and into what looked like a huge Victorian house. We ran towards it and inside. Once we reached the house, we all crashed on the wooden floor. We were all panting and sweaty and scared. I heard a low cry coming from behind me, it was Matt. I gently let him slid off of me. He was standing in front of me as I knelt. His eyes were red from crying and I heard his heart beat fast. "Hey Matt" I whispered, stroking his messy golden hair "Everything's okay"

Matt was still sobbing then he looked at me but he didn't speak. "Everything is fine" I pulled him gently to me, letting his head rest on my shoulder. I stroked his back in a comforting manner "Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

I felt Matt shake his head. There was a shriek of pain. I turned my head to the side where the others rested. Not even half of us made it, just us teens and the kids and a few adults. Some of them were injured; blood crawled from their arms and to the hardwood floor. Matt pulled away as I shook off my backpack. I rummaged my pack for the first-aid kit. Thankfully, I found it. I walked over to an injured little girl who I recognized as Abby. Her arm was bleeding and there was a cut but it wasn't anything serious. "We'll get you fixed up, okay?" I whispered

Abby stopped crying as I cleaned her wound then put a band-aid over it. She smiled down at her arm then she spoke "Thank you"

I nodded then proceeded to the other injured civilians. There were only a few of them who had actually serious cases. Most of them were just cuts and a few wound for tripping but there were two men who were shot. I had to let them lay down on the couch that rested in the living room. The real problem was I had to get the bullet out. I observed the wounds worrying about the bullets.

"Do you need any help?" A male voice said, he was probably in his mid-thirties and he was holding a towel. "I'm a doctor"

By the sound of him, I sighed. "Oh good, I thought I had to take out the bullets myself"

The doctor laughed "I'll take over; you can go take care of the others"

I nodded then made my way back to the civilians who were still sitting on the hall. I saw Sarah and her newborn child, Charlotte in the far corner of the hall, she smiled up at me and I did the same. The gunshots had stopped then a familiar man entered. I looked at him closely then that's when I figured out who he was. He was that girl, Tessa's father. I remembered them from the Seventh Mass, I shuddered

He looked at me then smiled "Hey, I know you"

I gulped "You're Mr. Greene from the Seventh Mass"

"Tessa!" He called out. In a blink of an eye, Tessa appeared. She was looking at me, her expression undecipherable. Then, she looked at her father "Dad?"

"Can you kindly take them to the dining room and prepare lunch?" Mr. Greene said

Tessa nodded then led the others away from the hall. Matt held my hand, not wanting to let go "You have to come with her, Matt"

Matt shook his head "Lourdes, they were the ones who were going to give us to the Skitters right?"

I pursed my lips "It's going to be okay, Matt. I'll be here"

Matt was still hesitant but still he dropped my hand then ran to the direction where the others disappeared.

"What's your name?" Mr. Greene asked

I tried my best not to look at him. I stared nervously at my worn-out sneakers not knowing where to look. "I'm Lourdes"

Mr. Greene made a sound of affirmation. "Yes, you were with Weaver's group, right?"

I simply nodded. Mr. Greene folded his arms then cleared his throat "I just wanted to say we're sorry for everything. For trying to give you up to the Skitters"

I chose not to say anything, what will I say? Apology accepted? I knew I should accept their sorry but I chose not to. I couldn't just forgive them, I want to but I can't. Not when I remember what happened to Mike. So, I didn't say anything

"You and the others can stay here" Mr. Greene said "It's safer here"

"We have to go back to the school" I managed to say "We can't stay here"

"Of course, you can" Mr. Greene sighed "I know you still don't trust us but you have to know that we're not under Clayton anymore. We have no communication with the Skitters whatsoever"

"We're going back to the school" I repeated

Mr. Greene shook his head "I figured that you were evacuated from the school because of an attack, right? Do you still think its safe there?"

"Well, I don't really think it's much safer here with people like you around" This time, I looked at him. He wasn't mad at all, he was calm actually

"We promise to keep you and the others safe" Mr. Greene said "Take this as our apology, besides, they need rest."

I stood silent for a minute. He did have a point, Clayton wasn't here anymore but it still didn't prove that Mr. Greene here is to be trusted. I was worried about the others though especially the children and Matt. They were tired and in need of shelter. We can't just go back to the school considering we're too far away. I have to think about the sake of the other civilians "This is only for their sake. This doesn't mean we trust you"

Mr. Greene nodded "Why don't you join them for lunch?"

I turned my back on him then scanned the house for the dining room. As I walked along the hall, I couldn't help but feel small. The walls were covered in beige wallpaper. There were picture frames and paintings everywhere. Some of those paintings I've seen in museums but some I've only seen on TV. I continued to walk along the hall then the sound of the children led me to the dining room. The dining room was big enough to hold us. A long glass table was standing in the middle of the room. The children sat on the wooden chairs, eating oblivious of my presence. Somehow, seeing the children smiling and eating some good food made me smile. I spotted Matt beside Rick who was finally eating his food. When Matt saw me, he jumped off his seat then he ran next to me. "Lourdes, we're having roasted beef for lunch!" Matt said, a smile spread across his face. He tugged me towards the empty seat to his right "It's delicious!"

I laughed. I settled down on the seat next to him. Matt took the fork that rested on my plate then used it to grab a whole piece of steak. He was smiling when he set it down on my plate "You have to taste it!"

He watched me as I used the knife to cut a small piece of the steak. Matt handed me back the fork then I used it to jab the steak. I took a glance at Matt who was still looking at me. I ate the steak then I smiled down at Matt "You're right Matt, this is pretty good"

Matt grinned then he continued on eating his food. As I ate, I made sure to look around the table. All of them looked so happy and relieved. In times like these, you rarely see anyone so happy

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You've reached the end of chapter 2! Okay. STILL no Hal/Lourdes here but I PROMISE the next chapter would be filled with them, ok? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: It's me again! CHAPPIE 3! Hope you guys loved the previous chapter. Ok. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies and the characters involved in it (well, except for a few characters I may be adding for the next chapters)**_

Maggie and I pulled over to the curb. A huge old house was hidden behind a few trees. It had a rough grey brick exterior. There were windows surrounding the house and there was a watchtower in the far side. A man stood there, pacing the small space of the tower, gun in hand. The memory of the men guarding the Sanctuary shot through me. I gently shook my head. Maggie was already walking in front of me with Mr. Greene at her side, I followed behind them. We walked along the pathway that leads to the front porch. With a swing of the door, it creaked open. We stepped inside, the sound of the wooden floorboards welcoming us. As I walked along the halls, the usual sound of my boots against hardwood was present. There seems to be no one inside the house but Mr. Greene led us to the backyard where the sounds came from. The back door was made out of glass so I can see them, the civilians outside. It was like that day in the Sanctuary where we played a good old game of soccer. Mr. Greene pushed the sliding glass door aside letting us walk on the green grass. I scanned the yard for Matt but there were just too many moving figures. Then, I finally saw his familiar curly blonde hair. He was sitting on a chair across from Lourdes, they were laughing while playing the board game, Operation. I couldn't help but smile

"It's Hal!" A little boy shouted

Matt and Lourdes turned to my direction at the same time. When Matt saw me he grinned then ran towards me. I crouched then prepared my hands for a hug as I stretched them to my sides. Matt hugged me tightly and I rested my hands on his back, giving gentle pats "You're here!"

"I'm here" I said in a voice that hinted relief "I'm glad you're fine"

Matt pulled his head away from my shoulder "I wouldn't be fine if it wasn't for Lourdes. She was like a superhero!"

I looked behind Matt where Lourdes stood. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail as always and her hands were folded, she was smiling down at us. Lourdes rested her hand on top of Matt's head "You were very brave too weren't you? You could have been a superhero too if you didn't cry"

Matt frowned "Hey, superheroes cry too"

"Of course they do" Lourdes smiled

I gently stood up then gave Matt a pat on the back "Why don't you go play first? I have to speak with Lourdes, okay?"

Matt nodded then he ran towards the group of children passing a basketball around. I shifted my gaze from Matt to Lourdes. Maggie and Mr. Greene appeared beside me, Maggie examined the yard before she looked at Lourdes "So, not even half of the civilians made it, huh?"

Lourdes frowned "It's just us"

Maggie scowled "And Sarah?"

"She's alright" Lourdes managed to give a tight smile "So, is little Charlotte"

Maggie sighed "That's great"

Lourdes pursed her lips "How'd you know we were here?"

"Actually, the crew, Tessa and I were out scavenging for food in the nearby houses" Mr. Greene spoke "Then, we came across Maggie and Hal inside one of them. I told them that you were here with us"

"Maggie and I were supposed to go to the rendezvous point so we can lead you and the others to safety. But along the way, we came across the bodies" I gulped "Then, we came looking for you until it was nighttime and we had to rest in one of the houses"

Lourdes nodded "Must be pure luck"

"Must be" I whispered

There was a short silence before Maggie spoke "I'll go check on Sarah if she's alright. Where is she?"

"She's in the room upstairs, third room on the right" Lourdes instructed. Maggie nodded then disappeared inside the old house. Mr. Greene also excused himself since he said he had to talk with his crew. So, I was left alone with Lourdes. We didn't speak at first, it was an awkward silence before I spoke "So, I guess Matt finally replaced me with you as his new superhero"

Lourdes laughed, I hadn't heard her laugh like this before. It felt nice hearing it "I may be his superhero but you will always be his _G.I Joe_"

I smiled "Thank you – for being there for Matt"

Lourdes took a glance behind her shoulder where Matt was passing a basketball around with the other kids. Then, her gaze was back to me "Well, I like Matt and he makes me laugh. He's like a little brother to me so I have to do my best to protect him. You don't really have to thank me"

"You could have just saved yourself, you know" I cleared my throat "But instead, you did your best to save Matt and you thought about him. I think that's something worth thanking for"

"Well then, don't mention it" Lourdes smiled

I bit my lip, thinking of something I can ask her. Something that can avoid another awkward silence "How long have you guys been here?"

Lourdes looked up at the sky then at the back of her hand "Probably three days more or so"

"And have you noticed anything -?" I stopped mid-way looking for a better word. Lourdes shook her head in understanding "No, I haven't noticed anything at all. They've been actually very – nice to us for these past few days"

It was good news. But, I'm still not ready to trust them just yet.

….

The sun was about to set when I entered the kitchen. I wasn't doing anything since Hal was up with Matt and the other civilians were upstairs. I decided to help out with the cooking. The smell of soup welcomed me as I entered. Tessa was cutting up chucks of carrot, her head snapped up when she saw me.

"Mind if I help out?" I asked examining the huge kitchen. There were wooden cupboards struck along the walls. The stove had a pot on it, Tessa was probably boiling something. She smiled down at the cutting board "It's not really necessary"

"I have nothing to do and I want to help" I said, leaning on the island next to where she is "I swear I'm not going to mess up anything"

Tessa rolled her eyes "Okay, I guess you can dice up some celery"

I went over to the fridge then examined it for celery. I found a stalk of celery so I took it then placed it on another cutting board. I sliced the celery evenly then I carefully diced it. It was silent between Tessa and I. I have no intention to change that but then she spoke "Are you and Hal friends?"

I considered it for a moment then I smiled "Yeah, we're kind of friends"

"You're so lucky to have someone like Hal around" I heard Tessa sigh "He looks at me like I just killed someone"

I scowled "Hal – he just doesn't forget things too easily so-"

"I know, I was so selfish then" Tessa's voice broke but then it came back "I just wanted for him to be here with us, with me."

I felt myself shiver. It was odd hearing that from someone like Tessa, she was so straightforward that's all "He'll forgive you sooner or later"

There was a short silence "Do you forgive me?"

I shrugged "Well, not really"

Tessa gave a nervous laugh then she went back to slicing. It was like that for the rest of the time. We went back to cooking with no intention of saying a word. Then, when we were finished we called up the others to the dining room. They were there in a flash, taking their seats beside each other. Sarah sat beside Maggie and Matt sat beside Hal who was laughing on the way over. Matt motioned me to sit next to him and so I did. Everyone dug in grabbing everything they can but I made sure to say a whispered prayer of thanksgiving before I took a chicken's thigh. The people around us were talking and laughing but it was silent between Matt, Hal and I which is odd because Matt never eats without talking. But then when I thought Matt won't say anything he spoke "Lourdes, would you play with me and Hal?"

I felt Tessa's gaze on me but I ignored it "Why not?"

Matt smiled then he went back to eating, this time in a hurry. When he was done, he climbed out of his chair then tugged on my arm "Hurry up, I'll be upstairs, ok?"

I laughed "Okay". Matt frantically ran upstairs, his heavy footsteps echoing around the room. Hal looked at me then he made a face "Kids, huh?"I smiled in response. Soon enough, the others were finished but I had to wash the dishes before I was going to head upstairs which left me in another awkward moment with Tessa around. I helped her wash the dishes and clean up the table but there was still no communication between us. I liked it better that way, I wouldn't know what to say anyways. I cleaned up in a hurry then proceeded upstairs. I opened the door to where Matt's bedroom is. Matt and Hal were sitting on his bed with a grin that crossed their faces and they turned towards my direction when they heard the door creak. Matt was already in his pajamas while Hal took off his jacket revealing a worn-out grey tee. Matt waved his hand then motioned me to sit next to him "Lourdes! Come on!"

I rested my arms on the bed's edge then sat on the bohemian rug. I sat there watching Matt and Hal laugh but no one really spoke. They just liked each other's company. Then, Matt touched my arm "Hey Lourdes, let's talk about you"

I raised a brow "Why me?"

"Because since Hal is my brother I already know stuff about him like how he snores when he sleeps" Matt giggled "But, I don't know anything about you except for you being a good doctor"

I sighed "Okay so where do I start?"

Matt tapped his chin "How old are you?"

"19" I answered

Matt was silent for a moment "What's your favorite color?"

"Green" I smiled

"Like your jacket?" Matt asked, pointing at the jacket I wore

I laughed "Yes, like my jacket"

"What's your favorite treat?" Matt asked

"I like gummy bears"

"I like gummy bears too!" Matt grinned then he looked over at Hal "See Hal? Someone likes gummy bears"

Hal rolled his eyes "Alright, I have to admit I kind of like gummy bears too"

Matt made a face "You said you hate gummy bears!"

"Well, I like it now" Hal joked

Matt stuck his tongue out "You just feel left out because you're the only person in the room who doesn't like gummy bears"

Hal laughed but this seemed different. It really seemed like he was happy and he is. I've never seen him laugh like this before ever since the incident with Karen. But, it was nice to hear it again and I smiled at the thought that a little boy like Matt caused a guy like Hal to laugh like this. Our night went on just like that, our laughs drowning our worries and our silly questions. Matt wanted me to sleep in their room for the night and since he practically begged, I couldn't resist. I laid down on the loveseat in the far corner of the room where I chose to sleep. I settled my head on the soft pillow then closed my eyes

"Lourdes" Hal whispered

I lifted my head then turned to look at the bed he and Matt shared. The nightlight was the only thing on and amidst that his face can be clearly seen. "What is it?"

"Come switch places with me" Hal pointed at his spot beside Matt who was already sleeping like a baby

I shook my head "No, I can sleep on the couch. It's alright really"

Hal chuckled "I've slept on that couch before and it isn't very comfy"

"It's okay, I can sleep on the floor" I sat up but Hal jumped out of the bed then he walked to my side. He rested his hand on my shoulder. His hand was warm and it felt nice "Go sleep next to Matt, I'll be fine here"

I pursed my lips still unsure "It's really not necessary to-"

"It's okay" Hal sighed "It won't be very nice if a girl sleeps on a couch would it?"

I shrugged "Okay fine"

Hal smiled then he removed his hand from my shoulder letting the cool air replace his warmth. He laid down on the couch then he closed his eyes. I just kind of stood there just staring at him, admiring his structure and the sense of tranquility in his face when he has his eyes closed. Suddenly, he opened his eyes that startled me "What?"

I felt my face burn but I just hoped that the dark hid it "It's nothing, sorry"

Hal raised a brow but he decided to let it go, he closed his eyes again. I took my place right beside Matt who still hasn't moved even a single muscle. I laid there beside Matt, trying to sleep but knowing that Hal was in the same room, distracted me. Then, I just told myself that Hal is asleep and I should try and get my mind together and sleep rather than daydream over him. I shifted into a more comfortable position. I felt Matt's hand rest on my palms that made me feel warmth again. Soon, darkness finally took over me as I soon begin to drift into sleep.

_**A/N: okay. Sorry this took over a few days, I was out for almost a week. We went to the beach, yay! Okay, well chapter 3 is done and I hope you guys enjoyed it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello again! So here's chapter 4. But, before that I am so psyched for Falling Skies' second season! Yayyy! But, Karen is probably back though (I don't like her because she's Hal's girlfriend and for me, the only girl that is right for Hal is Lourdes) yep. Ok. So here's chappie 4!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I stood awake, the sun wasn't up yet and the sky was dark. The pain from sleeping on the couch shot through my back. I lead out a low groan then sat up. Matt and Lourdes were still asleep, Lourdes's hand gripped over Matt's in a secure gesture. I stood up as another sting curse through my back. I swear that couch is evil. I took gentle steps towards the door careful not to wake the two. I reached over for the knob, as the door squeaked and parted halfway I slid outside. The hallway was lit by a sconce in the far corner. I jogged downstairs and searched the room for anyone awake. The room was silent and I went to the living room coffee table where the digital clock sat, it read 4:27 am. I felt the cold breeze enter through the opened window near the TV. As I moved to close the window, a figure emerged from beside me. It was dark and the only thing that lit the room was a lamp as tall as me. The figure moved closer and then I realized it was just Tessa. I sighed in relief expecting something worse. But, she was bad enough

"You're up early" Tessa whispered

I just nodded in response. Tessa was probably the last person I would want to see right now. Seeing her brings back the awful memory of the loss of a friend, a comrade. Then, I figured the girl who stood only meters away from me was the one who set our lives in danger. If she hadn't done what she did-

"I knew what I did" she spoke as if she had read my mind

I said nothing

"Look, I'm sorry I was so- selfish" Tessa said, a sense of panic in her voice "I just wanted you to stay-"

"Stay?" I said in a voice too loud "You think I would stay?"

The light coming from the lamp surfaced on her small face. Her eyes furrowed and her lips slightly open as if she wanted to say something but couldn't "It's just that – when I asked you if you liked it there, in the Sanctuary-"

I felt anger rush through me "Yes, I did like it there because for once I thought we were safe. But, I guess I was too cope up in my fantasy that I didn't realize that in these times; nowhere is safe"

Tessa shot me a gaze "If you just stayed with us. You could have been safe, if you had just hadn't found out-"

"If I hadn't found out about your agreement with the Skitters?" My voice broke but I didn't mind it because anger had already overwhelmed me "If I had just left my brother, those kids and my friends to die while I sat in the comfort of the Sanctuary with you and the others? Do you really think I would stay with you?"

Tessa's eyes started to sparkle in the dark then that's when I realized she was about to cry. She tried her best to hold it back but she failed when a tear graze down on her cheek. "I knew you would stay"

I shook my head "I wouldn't. I'd rather die with my brother and my friends than stay in the Sanctuary with you."

She looked down on the hardwood floor as she sobbed. I knew what I said was harsh; I knew I shouldn't have said that. But, everytime I see her face I remember Mark and I remember that she was the one who woke everyone up. If she hadn't done that and just let us escape and think about us and our safety; if she hadn't just thought about herself and only herself.

"Hal?" A voice spoke from the staircase. I shifted my gaze away from Tessa then on the person who had spoken my name. Lourdes stood on the steps, her gaze settling on Tessa then on me; an expression of confusion on her face. Tessa looked up at me, her eyes red from crying then on Lourdes. She brushed tears away from her cheeks then she headed out of the front door. Lourdes walked towards me, her eyes on me "Hal, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I sighed. I sat on the couch hoping that it would at least calm me. Lourdes was standing in front of me, her arms folded. "What happened?"

I didn't respond.

Lourdes sighed in understanding. Her hand settled on my shoulder in comfort "I guess from the shouting that was going on, you two had a fight"

"It was that loud?" I asked

Lourdes nodded "But, I was already awake when I heard it so I doubt that the others who are sleeping heard you"

I sighed in relief. "Is Matt awake?"

Lourdes shook her head. It was silent between us for a while until she spoke "Remember when you saved me from those Skitters?"

_***FLASHBACK***_

It was dark and I was out searching for food when I saw the alley where Lourdes was. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and she kept hidden. There was a group of Skitters standing only a few feet away from her and she looked terrified. I sneaked my way past the dimly lit streets and soon I was in front of Lourdes. She snapped her head on my direction but she wasn't crying.

"What's your name?" I asked in a whisper, careful not to draw attention

"Lourdes" She said, her voice raspy

"Listen, Lourdes" I spoke "Everything is going to be alright. You're okay; I won't let anything happen to you. You can trust me"

She nodded, her hand gripping her thick jacket.

"Are there others with you?" I asked, looking around the dark pavement

Lourdes shook her head "They're all gone"

I pursed my lips together. I nodded at her then I smiled "I'm Hal"

She stared at me then she smiled back. Her lips curled up and her smile showed how relieved she was. I raised my hand towards her direction "Let's get out of here, okay?"

Without hesitation, she took my hand in hers then she squeezed it tightly as if she was making sure I was real. I made sure to squeeze back in response then we headed off away from the streets

_***End of Flashback***_

"I was so scared then" Lourdes spoke in a whisper "I thought I was going to die but you were there and you were saying those words of encouragement. I felt so relieved and I am thankful, really"

I firmly nodded "Well, I just can't leave you there, right?"

Lourdes looked at me then she shrugged "You should have but you didn't"

"I couldn't" I responded

Lourdes stared at me for a few seconds. The way she looked at me when we first met. But, this time she didn't look scared or in shock. Instead, she looked happy

"Thank you, Hal" Lourdes rested her hand on mine and I felt a sudden jolt of warmth "for everything"

I looked down at her hand over mine. It felt odd but at the same time, it felt nice. Lourdes had been there for me, everytime I came back from half a day of searching the streets, she would be there to ask me if I'm okay and she would always tend to me. I was always grateful for that, knowing that someone other than my family actually cares. I smiled down at our hands "Don't mention it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You have reached the end of chapter 4! Shorter than my other chapters but I just needed to update. So, this chapter only consisted of Hal's POV. Tune out for the next chappie! Oh, don't forget to drop off those reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: It's me again! Here's chappie 5! Oh and thank you to those readers who had added this story to their Story Alert stuff and also their favorites! I love you guys! Ok so without further ado, here's chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies or the characters in it except for the new characters coming up in the upcoming chapters**_

* * *

><p>"Hal" I called out as I saw Hal sitting on the porch steps, alone<p>

He turned around then he greeted me with a smile. I can't help but return that gentle smile, he patted the spot beside him "Keep me company?"

I bit my lip, staring at the empty space but I nodded and proceeded beside him. Hal didn't turn to my direction when I sat; his eyes were too busy staring at Mr. Greene's men who held their guns firmly on their hands as if expecting danger. The street was quiet though; there was no sound of anything. A few men had already gone to look for food in the nearby houses. Hal looked worried

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

Hal shrugged "I'm just worried about my dad"

"Is he hurt?"

Hal tried his best to smile "I hope not"

"I'm sure he isn't" I smiled back "He's Tom Mason, he's strong and he won't let those Skitters or anything to get a hold of him"

Hal chuckled "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused

"Think so positively" Hal raised his shoulders "be so optimistic even in times like these where all are lives are in danger"

I thought about this for a moment then I spoke "Well, I don't really see why I should be looking at the negative sides of things. It would only bring us down."

"What if there is no 'positive side'?" Hal asked, his tone soft

I turned to look at him "There is always a positive side in every situation"

Hal gave out a sweet chuckle

For the next few minutes it was silent between us. It wasn't one of those awkward ones; it was more of the relaxed kind of silence. It was enough to hear the rustling of the leaves or the whistling of the wind than our own voices. It was nice to have this moment especially when for the past days all we heard were gunshots and explosions. It made me think how lucky Mr. Greene and his people are staying in a place like this. Maybe still in danger but for the most part hidden and secluded

The sound of heavy footsteps coming from behind us startled me. I whipped around searching for the source of the sound. Mr. Greene stood only a few steps away from us, his eyes looking at Hal and me alternately. He cleared his throat "Hal, Lourdes. Would you two mind following me? It's very important"

Hal quickly stood up, his hand extended towards me. I gratefully took it then he gently pulled me up. Mr. Greene opened the front door and motioned for us to follow, so we did. We climbed up the stairs and into the wide hall of the second floor. Suddenly, Mr. Greene stopped in front of a double door made of wood; he turned the knob then rushed inside. The room turned out to be a large study. A desk made from mahogany sat in the middle of the room behind it is a leather seat. There were heavy case bookshelves around the room all containing hard leather books. A huge window stuck at the back of the room, a huge tree can be seen through the window and the tree served as a barrier of the sun's rays. There were several of Mr. Greene's men inside the room, all of them turned to our direction. The men were surrounding a large table made of glass. I caught sight of Maggie leaning over the table. Mr. Greene nodded at his men then walked towards the table. When a few of his men stepped aside, I finally saw what was on the table. There was a map sprawled on it. Hal and I followed behind Mr. Greene

"So, what's this about?" Hal spoke

"The neighborhood, where we usually collect food and other supplies, is now lacking our needs. We have to find another place to collect food and supplies from." Mr. Greene glared at each and everyone of his men "Which also means we would need to be further away from here and into the city, where there would be stores we could get stuff from. Through this task, we would be in more danger of confronting with Skitters"

The room was silent

"It would be risky and I am aware of that" Mr. Greene spoke "But, if we would want to survive we would also need to take risks."

Hal nodded "Okay, I'm in"

The men spoke all at the same time in affirmation. Mr. Greene smiled then he pointed at the map "Alright, now for our route" He pointed at a red mark "This is where we are and we need to go through here-"Mr. Greene slid his finger to a narrow road "To get through the city. It would only take an hour or two if we travel in vehicles. Once we're in the city we search the streets for food marts or convenience stores or anything at all that we will get supplies from. If we do come across Skitters, always remember that we need to escape from them safely. We can't kill them because from observations, one Skitter takes up a whole lot of bullets and we're running low on them right now. Our main goal in this task is to collect supplies and go home safely, understood?"

The men nodded in understanding. Mr. Greene clasped his hands together "We leave early tomorrow, dismissed"

The men left the room in a rush until Hal, Mr. Greene, Maggie and I are the only ones left. Mr. Greene turned to look at me "Lourdes is it alright if you come with us tomorrow? You would be of great help to us"

I stared at Mr. Greene, unsure of what to say "Me? Are you sure-"

Mr. Greene nodded "If it's alright with you"

The last time I was out in the streets, I was hugging my legs in my chest. My face buried in it, trying to save myself from the sight. If Hal wasn't there to save me I might be dead by now. I knew I wasn't a coward, I can fight. I was just _scared_. I took a leap of faith and nodded "Okay. I'll come with you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You reached the end of chapter 5! Okay. I am aware this is short but I promise that the next chapter would be longer. Pinky promise~**_

_**Drop your reviews, people :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyho! It's me. So, I'm back with the latest chapter. Thank you again to those who added my story to their Favorites and their Story Alerts! I love your everything, guys. Okay, so I have nothing much to say anyway so here's the latest chappie! Hope you guys like it **_

"Do you really have to go Lourdes?" Matt asked from the bed

I looked away from the mirror then walked over to the bed. I sat beside Matt, who hugged his knees to his chest. I smiled at him "I need to, Matt. Don't worry; I'll make sure to come back, alright?"

Matt shuddered "You promise?"

I nodded "I promise."

Matt smiled then he ran outside. I stood up from the bed and went back to the mirror. I tied my black hair into a tight ponytail and looked at my reflection. I was about to go out into the city where we could probably end up fighting Skitters. I won't just be in a clinic anymore, aiding and taking care of people. I will actually be outside fighting those things. I felt my heart thump rapidly and I heard it slamming against my chest. I took a deep breath. I needed to stay calm, I won't be scared. I need to prove myself that I'm a more help to others, that I'm not just a medical student. A knock on the door woke me from my reverie. I turned around and I realized it was Hal. He wore his usual grey shirt and his thick jacket. He grinned "Well, don't you look like a real soldier."

I looked down at my attire. It wasn't anything special, just my old tanktop and my green jacket. I did borrow a pair of combat boots from Maggie who surprisingly keeps an extra. I laughed "I'll take that as a compliment."

He closed the door behind him and walked towards me "That's because it is a compliment."

"You don't look bad yourself" I glared at him from head-to-toe "Just like a real soldier"

Hal smiled. He was standing only a few feet away from me and all I wanted was to close all the distance between us but I knew better. All I can actually do was look at him. It was silent between us but then he spoke "It's not too late to back out, you know."

I bit my lip then frowned down at my hands "I'm not backing out, Hal."

Hal raised a brow "Of course you're not."

"I can do it, Hal." This time, I shifted my gaze away from my hands and back to Hal "You know I can."

Hal pursed his lips "I know you can. I also know that you're stronger than you look but you should know that when you're – out there- you are in terrible danger."

"I know that" I sighed

Hal frowned "I can't always be there to help you out, Lourdes. And if anything happens to you-"

I stared at him, not knowing what to expect.

He rubbed his chin with his fingers and stared down at his feet "We need you, Lourdes. We really do."

I nodded "Then, I'll take care of myself"

"There's really no talking you out of this, huh?" Hal asked, his gaze back to me

I shook my head "Nope"

Hal, Maggie and I were already in front of the house, preparing ourselves. Suddenly, Matt ran out and made his way next to me. Once he reached, he took my hand in his then smiled "You come back, ok?"

I smiled down at him "I already promised, didn't I?"

Matt extended his arms towards me for a hug and I made sure to give it to him. Once we parted, he made his way to Hal who was in the hood of the truck talking with Mr. Greene. A hand tapped my shoulder that made me jump

"Oops, didn't mean to startle you" Maggie grinned from behind me

I smiled in relief "Oh, it's just you"

"Yep, just me" Maggie placed her hands on both sides of her hips "First time being out there, eh?"

"Pretty much" I answered

Maggie reached out from something behind her belt. Before she even showed it to me, I already knew what it was. It was a gun. The idea of me holding such a dangerous and delicate thing in my hand made me flinch. I didn't really like the idea of guns. It was nothing to me but a little death machine but right now, that little death machine on Maggie's hand can actually save my life.

"It's a pistol" Maggie explained "Good for starters like you"

I stared at the gun, unable to reach out and take it

"Hey, don't be scared now. This thing is meant to protect you- well, unless you use it otherwise" Maggie shook of the joke as she saw the look on my face "I doubt it you'll actually need it when Mr. Lover boy over there will probably keep you safe."

I turned around and I saw Hal with Matt. They were talking and smiling just like that other night. I turned my attention back to Maggie who was now looking at me with that odd smile "But, you should still hold on it to it. You know, just in case"

I looked back at the gun on Maggie's hand. The sight of it made my stomach lurch but Maggie was right. I do need it, for my own safety. I took the gun slowly and gently, afraid that I might pull the trigger or something. The gun felt heavy on my hands, I quickly tucked it in my belt and frowned at the weight of it. "I didn't know it was heavy."

"It's always heavy when it's your first time. But, when you get used to it you'll barely notice a thing." Maggie winked and then she was off

I was left alone, near the truck with a gun in my belt. I know the feeling of holding a gun should make me feel safe but I couldn't help but be scared. I felt the gun press down on my thigh and I immediately flinched. It's like the gun might set off any minute.

"Lourdes" Hal called out behind me

I quickly turned around and I saw Hal in front of me. I stepped back a little leaving a few space between us, I didn't want to but the lack of space might make him feel uncomfortable. When I looked up at him, he was looking at something. Then, I followed his gaze which brought me to the sight of the –as Maggie calls it- _pistol grip _tucked in my belt.

"Maggie gave you that, huh?" Hal asked, his eyes on mine

I nodded "Who else would"

Hal pursed his lips "Ever held a gun before?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at him making it my response

Hal shook his head with a laugh "Right, of course not."

"How do you-use a gun?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if Hal even heard it

"Practically just 'Aim-and-shoot'" Hal answered then he grinned "But, I doubt it that you'll even use that gun. I'll be right beside you all through out."

I expected those words to come out of Hal's mouth, of course. He would always be there for others. He would try his best to help out – even it costs his life. "I don't want to be a burden."

Hal laughed "You're not a burden, Lourdes."

I sighed "Just- don't do anything reckless, okay? I _am _quite clumsy so I'm a danger magnet and I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Guilt is probably the only thing that I'm afraid of."

Hal nodded in understanding "Alright. Just stay close to me."

"I will"

With that, Mr. Greene called out for us to quickly climb in the trucks. A few minutes from now, I'll be back to the awful scene again; with those Skitters and the scent of danger and death in the air. Everytime I remember that time when Hal saved me from those Skitters, that time when I just lurked in the shadows instead of crawling to safety. That time when I couldn't move because of fear and how vulnerable and weak I felt then. I wanted to prove to myself that I am strong. I am not that weak girl before who Hal Mason just saved. I want to save people too, not just by aiding them. I heard a voice say something but I couldn't really understand. I felt a warm hand tug on mine and I broke away from my thoughts. I looked up and I saw Hal with that determination in his eyes. He gently pulled me towards the back of the truck and once I was seated, he sat beside me. His hand never leaving mine

_**A/N: Hello! Me again! Yep. Ok. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget dem' reviews! Ok. Love you guise. Tune in for the next chapter. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter. I'm going to make this one longer than the others to make up for the long time of updates. Oh yeah and thank you for the reviews and the Story Alerts and Favorites you guise! This just pushes me to continue the story and I thank you for the motivation. So, without further ado, here's the latest chappie!**_

* * *

><p>I snapped awake once I heard Maggie's voice. Maggie sat across from me with a mocking grin on her face. She nodded beside me. I gently looked at my side where Lourdes was. Her head was resting on my shoulder and she was fast asleep.<p>

"We're close. Wake her up, will you?" Maggie said, looking at Lourdes

Looking at Lourdes right now, I felt my body lighten. It was probably because of her expression while she was sleeping. It seemed like all of her worries and fears disappeared. Her lips tugged in a small smile and her breathing was soft. I didn't really want to wake her up but I knew I had to. I hesitantly shake her gently awake. "Lourdes, wakey wakey." I said in a whisper

Her eyes fluttered awake and she looked up at me. I didn't know if I was imagining it but I think I saw her eyes sparkle. She sat straight up quickly, her cheeks turning into a beautiful pink. I smiled at her reaction "Sorry I had to wake you."

Lourdes smiled "No, it's alright."

The vehicle gave its lost purr then it stopped. The driver got off and soon so did we. We pulled up in front of a convenience store and the other vehicle parked right behind us. I ran my fingers up my back to see if the gun is still behind me. I gave a sigh of relief as I found it there still strapped tightly. Mr. Greene appeared in front of us. He scanned the group and then he gave his commands. He divided 12 of us into two groups. One was going in the convenience store to stack some food while the other group goes to the grocery store just two buildings away from the convenience store. Lourdes and I were placed to the first group which was assigned in the convenience store. Mr. Greene sent us out and we all carefully went inside the convenience store. Once we opened the door, only darkness welcomed us. One of them fiddled the light open and once it did we all had our guns pointing in various directions hoping for the worst. Thankfully, there was no sign of Skitters anywhere. The others scrambled inside and took whatever they can get. I looked behind me where Lourdes was standing "Stay close, okay?"

She nodded. The others threw the supplies frantically on the wheelbarrow. Once the wheelbarrow was full, we all went to the vehicle. They quickly loaded the truck with the contents of the wheel barrow then soon enough, they were back inside. Then, I heard heavy thumps. I quickly looked for the source of the sound and it came not far from us. The loud thumps grew louder and we heard the scrambling of the people inside the store abruptly come to a stop. There weren't just thumps anymore; sharp hissing sounds also filled my ears. Then the sources came into view. Meters away from us were a pair of Skitters and what seemed to be three Mechs behind them. I took hold of Lourdes wrist and dropped down. Hopefully, the vehicle was able to cover us. The others were still inside the store and they were all staring at the Mechs' light as if startled.

"Get down!" I hissed towards them "Down!"

They all fell to the ground with their guns securely on their hands. The Mechs and the Skitters came to a stop in front of the grocery store where the other group was. The Skitters must have seen them because their hissing grew louder and the Mechs had their guns towards the building. Lourdes gasped behind me and I made sure to hold her wrist tighter. One of the Mechs took fire of the store. There was a loud boom and then several more as the Mechs continued to shoot. We had to do something. They're going to die in there! I turned my attention to Lourdes who stared at the building with wide eyes. I took a few breaths before I spoke "Stay here, okay? I want you to stay here."

Lourdes stared at me with her frightened eyes. I felt my stomach twist. She shook her head "I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't!" I said too loudly "We're going to get Maggie, Mr. Greene and the others. I promise I'll be back with them."

Lourdes pressed her lips together "Don't get hurt, alright? Please"

I tried to smile "I'll be careful."

Lourdes nodded. I shifted my attention to the group inside the convenience store. I motioned them to come closer and so they did. "We're going to pass through the back. We need to look for the rest, alright?"

The others gave hushed sounds of affirmation. We all carefully stood up and went towards the alley leading to the back of the convenience store. We made our way to the grocery store taking short glances behind us. Once we reached the back of the grocery store, I turned the knob of the back door but it just wouldn't budge. I tried several times but it was locked. I looked around for another entrance and that's when I found a huge window as tall as me. I let the others slid inside first but when there were only two of us left, there was another hiss coming from behind us. A Skitter was making its way towards us. I motioned for the man beside me to get inside and so he did. I shoot the Skitter several times but all it did was made it stutter a few steps backwards. Then, I remembered Pope. I shot its leg and it screeched in pain. I shot it repeatedly on its legs until it slowed. I took that as a chance to get step inside. There was another loud boom and the ground shook violently for a few seconds causing me to stumble back. I landed on the ground and hit my back against the marble floor. I felt the sharp jolt of pain on my back but it was bearable. I stood up and looked around the huge grocery store. There were gun shots coming from one of the aisles. I ran towards it and I found the others shooting at the entrance where the Skitters are. There were suddenly more of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me jump. I turned around and I found Maggie behind me. She was panting and her leg was bleeding uncontrollably. She fell into my arms and I caught her before she could fall to the ground. Her breathing was fast and she was losing too much blood. I ripped a part of my shirt and tied it around the wound. She looked so pale and frail but she was still conscious

"We have to get out of here." A deep voice said behind me

It was Mr. Greene. I nodded and looked at Maggie. I was about to carry her when she protested "No, I can walk."

I just nodded and slid her arm around me. Mr. Greene commanded the others to hurry to the back and I followed behind them. Maggie can still walk fast so we weren't falling behind. We all stepped outside the building and ran our way back to the vehicle. But the Skitters and Mechs were already hot on our trail. Once we reached the vehicle, I led Maggie to the back of the truck where she sat. Then, it hit me

"Lourdes?" I called out "Lourdes!"

There was no answer. I frantically looked around the dimly lit street while calling out for Lourdes. I couldn't find her anywhere. The panic inside me grew worse. The Mechs were shooting at us and the Skitters weren't far behind. That's when I saw a guy come to view, he came from the alley and he was cradling Lourdes. I felt panic run through me. I jogged towards the guy and he quickly passed Lourdes to me. She wasn't moving but I can still hear her slow, shallow breaths. This was my fault. I shouldn't have left her. Then, a deep voice shouted from behind me "Hal, we have to go!"

I hurriedly went inside the vehicle. The Mechs were still shooting at us but we were already on the move away from them. The vehicle was fast enough so we got away from them. The other vehicle was trailing behind us and I sighed in relief. I still cradled the unconscious Lourdes in my arms and it just made my panic grow worse. I felt so helpless looking at Lourdes as she is right now.

…

I stuttered awake, gently opening my eyes. But once I did, I saw a bright gleaming light in front of me that made me close my eyes shut again. This time I tried to open it more carefully as I adjusted to my surroundings. I was able to open my eyes open now and I quickly sat up then looked around the room I was in. I was inside Matt and Hal's room. I felt a throbbing pain in my head, I hiss in pain

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps. The door opened and Hal slid inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me, his mouth agape. Then, I remembered that night. I couldn't remember much just that I was hiding behind the truck and I decided to follow Hal and the others. Hal smiled at me "You're awake."

"How long was I- out?" I asked still feeling the slight throb in my head

"Three days and half" Hal sat on the foot of the bed, his arms crossed

"Oh." was all I can say

Hal was quiet for a bit but then he spoke "I'm sorry"

I frowned "Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you there" He bit his lip "I shouldn't have left you there alone. Now, you're hurt because of me when I was the one who said I'll protect you-"

"Hal, this isn't your fault." I smiled at him "You only thought what's best for me. For all, this is _my _fault. I was the one who followed behind you and the others."

Hal raised a brow "You followed after us?"

I pursed my lips "I just couldn't help it, I was-"

Hal shook his head "No, it's okay. You were just worried."

I grinned at his understanding but he was still quiet. He was still guilty. How can I tell him this isn't his fault? "Hal"

He looked at me, his eyes showed all signs of his guilt and I felt my stomach lurch at the sight of him. I sighed "Come closer."

He blinked a few times before he did. He sat close to me that I can already touch him. Of course, I didn't. It would seem stupid and I would just likely embarrass myself. But then, I felt his hand crawl on top of mine and I stared at it, startled. I didn't pull back just because of the warmth he was giving off. He looked up at me and I smiled "Listen, Hal. I want you to know this is not your fault. I was just reckless and I hurt myself. At least I'm still alive, right? I don't want you feeling guilty. It doesn't look well on you."

He chuckled and I felt my body lighten. This was better

"Are you feeling anything? Are you hurt somewhere or-?" Hal asked

I shook my head "Apart from the slight throb in my head, I'm fine."

Hal sighed "You were shot, Lourdes."

I blinked at him "What?"

Hal moved his hand and placed it on my shoulder. Then, his fingers graced through my arm and I felt a sting that made me fidget. Hal quickly pulled his hand away "Sorry"

"No, it's okay." I frowned "I was shot, huh?"

"Yeah when Fisher found you, he said your arm was bleeding but he quickly wrapped you up." Hal explained

"Wait, Fisher?" The name was unfamiliar to me

"Ash Fisher, he's one of Greene's men. He was the one who found you."

"Remind me to thank him later." I grinned. If it wasn't for him, I might just be gone. It was only practical for me to thank him.

Then, there was a knock on the door. The door swung open and a tall man about my age came into view. He had messy dirty blonde hair that came down below his ears. His eyes a stunning emerald and he was smiling down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. But, his smile disappeared when he saw Hal "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just come back later-"

Hal stood up "No, I was just going. I haven't had lunch yet and I am starving."

The man smiled "Oh okay then."

Hal looked back at me with a smile "I guess you can thank him now."

I raised a brow "That's Ash?"

He nodded "Yeah, I'll be back later. "

I nodded. Hal waved goodbye to me and he headed outside. Ash stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He looked too young to be one of Mr. Greene's men. He smiled "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks." I smiled back and pointed at the seat near the bed "You can sit."

He sat down on the chair, his smile still there. I've seen him at times, he would be talking with his comrades or he would be at the watch tower. But, we never talked except for now. "How's your uh- wound?"

I looked at where Hal had touched me earlier. I didn't even know I was shot until Hal told me so I haven't felt anything. "Better actually."

He nodded then his eyes widened "Oh right. I'm sorry, I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Ashton Fisher. But, you can call me Ash."

"I'm Lourdes." I introduced myself "Thank you, Ash. You know, for helping me."

Ash shrugged "Don't mention it. I just couldn't leave you there alone, could I?"

"I guess not." I bit my lip and then I may have asked the most embarrassing question ever "How old are you? I mean, it's just that Hal told me you are one of Mr. Greene's men but you look too young so-"

Ash chuckled "No, it's okay. I get it a lot. I'm nineteen and I only joined Greene's men because I had an experience with guns. They needed all the help they can get and so I joined."

"Oh" I sighed "Sorry I had to ask a question like that."

Ash grinned "It's fine. Sometimes, curiosity just gets the better of us."

I nodded "Pretty much."

We were quiet for a little while until Ash spoke "So, Hal is he your um- boyfriend?"

I felt myself flush at the suggestion "Oh no! He's just a friend. A close friend"

Ash bit his lip then he shook his head gently "Sorry that was stupid."

I giggled at his reaction "It's okay. You know, sometimes curiosity gets the better of us."

Ash looked at me then he laughed. He seemed so genuinely happy that I couldn't help but laugh back. He bit his lip to stop himself but he still had a smirk up his face. We stayed there for a little then he stood up "I have to go. I'm supposed to take watch."

I nodded "Okay, I'll see you later."

He opened the door but just as he slipped outside he made sure to say one more thing "You get well now, Lourdes."

"Alright" I rolled my eyes and gave a wave goodbye

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You've reached the end of this chapter. Yes, Ashton Fisher does belong to me. Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget those reviews! Make sure to tell me what you think about the story so far. Well, stay tuned for the next one! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey there! It's me. I had a major writer's block and it sucks. Okay, so here's the new chapter. Thank you to the new readers who had added my story to their Alerts and Favorites! Love you guiseee**_

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when I woke up. I immediately took a quick shower and I hopped into a clean change of clothes. I was already allowed to walk around after a week although my hand was still pretty well casted because of the wound. I also wasn't allowed to do anything that needed too much work which is basically mostly everything I do. It felt like the only thing I can actually do is breathe and talk. I climbed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, hoping to be of help. Tessa was already cooking when I entered. I wasn't sure if she didn't notice me enter or she just didn't want to talk to me.<p>

"Can I be any help to you?" I spoke

She said nothing. I'm guessing it was the second option

"Uh, Tessa?" I called

"No!" She exclaimed "I have it all under control alright?"

I was a little taken aback but I quickly shook it off. Instead, I just sat down on the counter and gnawed on an apple. After a few minutes of pure silence, Tessa spoke "I'm sorry for-"

"No, it's okay. I understand" I smiled "Bad day?"

"Week, actually." She sighed while she plopped a few ingredients on the pot

"Me too" I waved a hand on my casted arm

Tessa giggled but then it slowly faded "I shouldn't have woken up my dad. I should have just let you guys go. I'm sorry"

I stared at her but I just smiled "No, it's fine-"

"But it isn't, is it?" She looked at me this time, her eyes staring into mine intently. When I didn't answer she pursed her lips "I just had this little fantasy that Hal and I would be together and if he stayed-"

I bit my lip as I watched her eyes drift to her feet then to her hands then to me again. She frowned "I wanted you out of the picture."

I blinked a few times before speaking "What?"

"It's just- You and Hal have this, uh, spark. When I see you two together, the way he laughs and how he's always himself when he's with you. I felt jealous, I guess. I wanted that girl to be me. I wanted Hal to be like that to _me_." She grunted "I wanted you gone; I wanted all of you gone. I know it's sick for me to think like that. I shouldn't have-"

I jumped off the counter and I placed a hand on her shoulder "It's okay, Tessa. You weren't thinking straight, that's all. You were just too caught up with your feelings to think of anything else. At least we're still alive; at least we're still here."

"But, your friend-"She sounded panicked "He died and I was the one who-"

"No, Tessa. It wasn't your fault; you didn't know they would shoot him. You weren't the one who shot him. It was just-"I breathed deeply, unable to continue

She smiled "I get it, Lourdes. Thank you"

I simply smiled

There was a short silence before she spoke "I still like Hal, you know."

_Of course, she still does _I sighed "I figured"

...

I hopped off my motorcycle with a grunt. I had been scouting half the day now and I can hardly feel my legs. Thankfully, we didn't saw any sign of Skitters anywhere near here so that kind of calmed me down a bit. Maggie playfully nudged me and signaled me to follow her and so I did. We went to the backyard where the kids usually spend most of their time. Matt was there, of course playing with some other kids. Maggie and I settled ourselves down on a bench, silently watching the kids play basketball. Matt's gaze lingered to me and he gave me a wave. I made sure to give a wave back. I scanned the yard for any sign of Lourdes but I couldn't see her anywhere

"You looking for someone?" Maggie spoke beside me

I shook my head 'No one in particular."

She chuckled then she raised her finger and pointed. My eyes darted to the place Maggie was pointing at. Lourdes was sitting under a huge tree, watching Matt and the others. She would smile and chant whenever Matt would score and I couldn't help but smile back.

"She _is _something, isn't she?" Maggie smiled

"She's nice" I replied

Maggie arched her eyebrows "That's it? She's nice? I know you have like a gazillion of other adjectives you can describe her with, in that little head of yours."

"Alright fine, she's really helpful and interesting and-"

"Pretty?" Maggie said with a smug smile

I rolled my eyes "Yes, she's pretty."

Maggie chuckled then she nudged her chin towards Lourdes' direction "You might just have a little competition in your hands though."

I looked back at Lourdes but this time she wasn't alone. Ash Fisher was sitting beside her, holding a can of soda in his hands. Ash said something that made Lourdes laugh, I frowned. They had been becoming close for the last couple of days. Ash would come visit her everytime he isn't on watch. I barely even get to see her now because not only is Ash always there but because of some scouting duties. It bothered me, yes. Lourdes is a close friend of mine and I would like to see her every now and then. But sometimes, I can't help but wonder 'what if I'm just telling myself that?' What if I like her- more than a friend? I shook the though away from my head. This was crazy; I can't have feelings for Lourdes! Not when Karen- She's been captured by the Skitters while _I'm _thinking about my feelings for Lourdes. LOURDES! Like my close friend, Lourdes

"Hal?" Maggie called beside me "You okay?"

I smiled "Just fine"

Maggie narrowed her eyes at me "Something's bothering you"

I scowled "No, I'm okay."

She snorted "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

I sighed and slumped down on the bench. Maggie glared at me "Okay sure, don't tell me but I want you to think about this problem of yours. Think about it long and hard, Hal."

_Believe me, I'm trying to_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And you reached the end of it, well, I'm glad I updated so yay!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Aw look at me, updating so fast! Well, I just wanted to thank you guys for those Story Favorites, Reviews and Alerts! School is coming up and it sucks. But, I will try to update every weekend since I already know where this story is going to lead to**_

I just arrived from another day scouting. I was immediately called to Mr. Greene's office. When I arrived, he was speaking to two of his men. He sat on his oak desk as his eyes wandered on a bunch of paperwork strewn on his desk. I cleared my throat "You called for me?"

Mr. Greene's head shat up towards me. With a wave of a hand, his men scurried outside leaving us both alone. "I just wanted to ask for news about those Skitters. Are any of them close to our perimeter?"

"We spotted a group of them in town. They aren't that many, probably five? They're just an hour or two away from us."

Mr. Greene frowned "In town?"

I nodded. Mr. Greene sighed "I'm not ready to take any risks. They're just Skitters? No Mechs?"

I shook my head "We've only seen Skitters."

"Very well, I'll send out my men to eliminate those bastards." He looked over at me "I'm sure you and Margaret can come with us?"

I smirked "That's all we'll ever be good for."

Mr. Greene chuckled then he called for his men. In a matter of seconds, a dozen of his men already crowded the room. "We're going back to town tomorrow. We need to kill these Skitters before they even come near us. I'm not going to wait until they find us here."

His men all nodded in understanding, their eyes on Mr. Greene. He started sending out commands and then he ordered all of us to leave and since I have nothing else left to do, I decided to go back to the backyard. Matt and a few other kids were running around the yard. I sat down on the bench and massaged my temple. For some reason, the thought of my dad, Ben and the whole 2nd Mass crossed my mind. I wonder what they're doing right now. All I know is that they didn't successfully destroy the structure. From this bench, I can see the structure. It stood straight and well like it hasn't even been touched. I wonder if they managed to escape. I wanted so badly to go back to the school, to take the civilians with me. But, what if it really _isn't _safe there anymore? At least I know that in this place the civilians are actually doing well. I can sense that they feel safe here and I mean, why won't they think that? There are no attacks and we have a good supply of food. But, I know that I'll never feel that way again ever since the Sanctuary.

"Hal?" A voice spoke

I shook my head away from the thought and I looked up. Once I looked up, the rays of the sun stung through my eyes. I squinted and then I realized it was Lourdes. I smiled "Hey there."

She sat down on the vacant spot beside me "You feeling okay?"

"Never better" I nudged my chin towards her casted arm "you?"

"Yeah well, I'm just fine." She bit her lower lip "I heard about the Skitters."

I frowned "We just arrived. Where'd you heard that from?"

"Ash kind of told me." She pursed her lips "I'm not going to tell anyone. Believe me, I don't want to alarm-"

_Right, of course. Ash told you _"I know you won't tell anyone, Lourdes."

She sighed "Was it top secret?"

"Not really, the civilians would probably hear about if from Mr. Greene's men. They just never stop talking." I snorted

Lourdes giggled "I agree, Ash can be a little talkative sometimes."

_Ash again _"I can't help but notice but you and Ash are really getting close now, huh?" I looked down at my feet

She grinned "Yeah well, he's a good friend. He keeps me company most of the time and he's really interesting. You two would actually get along."

_I really doubt that _"He seems nice."

There was a brief silence before Lourdes spoke "Is something bothering you, Hal?"

I blinked a few times "What?"

"You just seem- really bothered." She scowled "You know you can tell me anything."

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired that's all."

"Then, you should rest" Lourdes smiled then she stood up "I'll be up at the guard house if you need me."

_With Ash _"Sure, alright." I waved

She tilted her head to the side "Are you going to rest on that bench?"

I chuckled "Probably not."

Lourdes smiled "Get a good rest, Hal Mason. You have to get that soldier in you up and going."

"I'll make sure to do that, thank you." I said a little louder when she was already walking away from me

She made sure to look back to my direction and smile before jogging towards the tall wooden guard house. She waved at the figure standing in the tall wooden structure and then she climbed up the guardhouse and disappeared.

….

"Welcome to my fortress!" Ash beamed, his fingers running against the wooden walls of the guard house.

I laughed "Very neat"

He proceeded towards a cupboard above a wooden table which didn't really have anything on it. Once the cupboard opened, I can already see the wrappers and trash hidden inside of it. He waved his hand over it "You were saying?"

"Okay, probably not _that _neat." I glared grimly at the cupboard "Don't you ever clean up?"

He shrugged "I don't see the point in it. It'll be messy again anyways."

"Sure it will." I settled myself down on the stool nearest him "Am I even allowed here?"

"Uh, no." He raised his finger to my head-level before I could react "But, Greene told me you can stay here. Unfortunately, you're only allowed here just this once. He's afraid I might be distracted, you know, by you and all."

I narrowed my eyes at him "Flattering"

He winked "Anytime, dearie."

I leaned against the wall then sighed. I hadn't had any sleep at all for the past three days. Too many of Mr. Greene's men would end up wounded right after a scouting mission. I wasn't complaining since I don't really do the extreme parts because of my arm and Dr. Hunns. I _was _in charge of watch duty so that means I had to stay up until midnight to watch over the patients.

"You alright there, Lourdes?" Ash asked

I smiled "Just great"

"Hey Lourdes?" Ash spoke again

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" He nervously bit his lip

"For what?" I sat straight up "For all, I should be the one thanking you."

"Just for, you know, being there I guess." He sighed "I've never really had someone like you before. Uh, a friend"

"You've never had a friend?" I raised a brow

He shook his head "Nope"

"Not one?"

He shook his head again

"Oh" I decided to look down on the ground "Well, I'm glad to be of company."

His eyes glistened then he smiled brightly "Seriously, Lourdes. Thank you"

I smiled back "No thanks necessary. You're nice, Ash. You're not a pain"

He chuckled "I'm glad to hear that."

"Can I ask you a question?" I said too fast

"Yeah sure anything" He leaned against the small window

"Why did you save me?" I gulped "From them?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke "It's not like I can just leave you there all alone, right?"

I frowned "Of course, you can't"

_**A/N: You've reached the end of chapter 9! Drop down those reviews people! I might just add another chapter this week ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey you guys! So, I'm having mixed feelings about everything right now because of Falling Skies. So, the premiere was perfect-o! I am so psyched for this season but what the hell- Lourdes and what's-his-name. NOOOO! Like seriously, HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE. I literally screamed when they kissed because I have so many feelings and ugh. The fact that you can see Hal looking at them in the background is SO HEARTBREAKING. I just want to cry because my shipper feels! I don't know if it was intended for Hal to be seen looking at them because that kind of looks like a sign that he's jelly or something. BUT, THE KISS :( I HAT E MY LIFE RIGHT NOW. Anyways, here's the new chappie and I updated so soon! I am so proud aw**_

* * *

><p>"We're leaving in five!" Mr. Green shouted from a few Jeeps back<p>

I proceeded towards a Jeep and I was about to hop in the back but a hand stopped me. I soon realized it was Lourdes. I gave a wave "Hey there."

There was an unmistakable expression of worry in her face "Hey"

I raised a brow "What's wrong?"

"I want you guys to be careful out there." She sighed "If the last incident happened again-"

"Hey" I wanted to place a hand on her shoulder but I couldn't. Instead I just gave my best smile "I'll make sure it won't happen again, alright?"

Lourdes smirked "Alright fine. But still, be safe out there."

I gave her a salute that made her giggle. Maggie passed behind me and gave me a pat on the back "Coming, lover boy?"

I rolled my eyes "I'll be there."

Lourdes nodded at Maggie who nodded back. When Maggie was already gone, she returned her gaze back to me then she smiled "I'll be here when you need me."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She gleamed

I jumped in the back and sat across from Maggie who was smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes and slumped back on the seat. Lourdes was still in her spot, standing their smiling at me. But then, Ash came running towards her. She shifted her gaze from me to Ash. He said something to her that she responded to then he hugged her. He _hugged _her. I frowned then turned away

_I guess they're pretty close now _I thought with a sigh. _Too close maybe_

We had eventually arrived in town. The Jeeps parked in the middle of the vacant street. The buildings looked darker and scarier at night. There wasn't any source of light except of the bright moon and our flashlights. We jumped off the back then followed after Mr. Greene, our guns pointing at different directions. There were only probably twenty of us and we're going off to eliminate a group of Skitters. There may be a few of them but what if there were Mechs? The Mechs will be a huge problem for all of us. But right now there was something bugging me, I don't know why _it's _bothering me. I scanned the group for any sign of Ash then I finally found him. He was walking beside Mr. Greene since he was like his men's first command, must be one hell of a guy. He looked a few inches taller than me and he is older but I _am _bulkier and stronger than he is and _why the hell am I comparing myself to him? _I grunted in exasperation. Then suddenly, the group came to a halt. When our footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, the sound of groaning and humming filled my ears. It came from an alley not far away from us. Mr. Green motioned us to follow after him and so we did. With careful steps, we silently crept up nearer to the alley. The humming seemed louder now and it made my head throb a little. When were close enough to see the alley, we prepared for the worst. The Skitters didn't seem to see us. A bunch of them were huddled together and they made screeching sounds, it was as if they were communicating. There was a neon shell-like thing behind the Skitters which was big enough for a person to fit inside. I squinted my eyes and moved a tad bit closer to try and see what was in it. Then, I stepped aback when I saw an arm, it was twitching.

"Carlos, in my command I want you to throw that grenade towards those things." Mr. Green whispered just loud enough for us to hear "Then, we shoot until all of them are gone-"

"There's someone in there." I spoke

Mr. Greene looked at me, puzzled "What?"

I pointed at the shell-like thing "I saw an _arm_. A _moving _arm"

Mr. Greene frowned "Are you sure, Mason?"

I just plainly nodded. Then, he grunted. Change of plans, we need to get them as far enough from that alley as possible. When the coast is clear, I want you, Hal to break open that thing and retrieve that person."

I nodded then Mr. Greene commanded Carlos to throw the grenade when the Skitters are far enough from the alley then they'll shoot, fetch the Jeeps then they'll make their way here, to me. It was good enough. Mr. Greene pointed at a small gap that was dividing a store and the alley walls. I got the message then I slipped inside. Then, they started shooting then running back towards the Jeeps. Mr. Greene nodded at me and I took that as my cue to sneak my way to the alley. The Skitters moans and grunts can still be heard which means they aren't far enough.

_I have to make this as fast as possible _I took one deep breath then I parted the thing open. The covering was gooey and it felt so sticky against my hands. I took my army knife from my pocket then I started cutting. It wasn't very hard but there was a rubber covering underneath the goo. I slipped the end of the knife slowly and carefully against the rubber covering. After several attempts, the covering ripped apart. What I saw underneath was nothing I had expected at all. Her dirty blonde hair was still tied up in that ponytail and her skin still as fair as ever. Her eyes were closed shut and her lips would part as if she is mumbling something.

"Karen" I whispered, unsure if it was really her. Her name sounded so foreign against my lips

She still hasn't moved

"Karen!" I said louder

She didn't respond. I pulled her out of the shell and held on to her, whispering her name repeatedly. She was shaking underneath my touch and she was groaning. I took a deep breath "It will be okay. You're going to be fine."

Then, tire screeches came. I carried Karen and fixed my attention on her. She was breathing rapidly and my head was rushing. _Relax, Hal. She'll be fine_

"Hal! Get in now!" Mr. Greene shouted from the street. I managed to run without any problems since Karen wasn't heavy at all. I settled in the backseat then I held unto Karen. I found her, I finally found her

….

"Lourdes? You alright?" Ash whispered

I was fiddling with the beans served on my plate with the fork I held. I gnawed on one before I nodded "Just worried"

Ash sighed "Don't be. Lourdes, you're always worried."

I shrugged "It's just that incident. What if that happened again? What if they don't come back?" _What if Hal doesn't come back? _

Ash placed his hand on top of mine which rested on top of the table. He softly smiled "You don't have to worry about them much. They probably go through incidents like that everytime. They'll be fine."

I smiled back "You're right."

"Ain't I always?" Ash winked

I chuckled. Then, the familiar sound of roaring engines could be heard. The engines roared fiercely, getting louder and louder by the second. They're back. I quickly stood up then ran out of the house and into the trail then to the street. Three Jeeps rounded up into the curb and the men started filling out, guns in hand. I scanned the group for Hal but he wasn't there. I felt my heart skip "Hal?" I yelled

Then, that's when I saw him. He jumped off of the Jeep and he cradled a limp girl in his arms. I couldn't see the girl's face because of the darkness but when he walked towards me and that was when I realized who it was. It was Karen. Her face was dressed with dried blood and mud, her eyes shut. There was still a harness stuck to her back. Hal's eyes were on her, it was filled with concern and longing. I felt my stomach lurch'

"Hal, what happened?" I spoke as I regained back my voice

He didn't respond. He jogged towards the house, his eyes still on her and he was telling her it was going to be fine. He kept on telling her that over and over again. He didn't pay any attention to anything else but her. I kept up with his pace "Hal?" still no response. When we got inside the house, he called out for Dr. Hunns. Dr. Hunns immediately appeared; his eyes on Karen. Then he motioned for us to follow behind him and so we did. He pushed open the door to the infirmary. The room was how I left in this early morning. Three clean vacant beds in the middle of the room and white closed cabinets. Hal settled Karen on the bed in the middle and then Dr. Hunns took over. He closed the curtain behind him and I followed after Dr. Hunns but he stopped me "I'll be fine here. Go to Hal, he needs you more."

I blinked a few times at Dr. Hunns then at the trembling Karen before I parted the curtain and got out. Hal sat on the grey couch next to a bunch of counters filled with medical supplies. Hal didn't look up instead he focused his eyes on his feet. I sat beside him and then I placed a hand on his back "She'll be okay."

Hal still didn't look at me "I know she will."

I looked away from him for a moment "She's very special to you, right?"

He was silent for a moment then he answered "She is."

"Then, you have to keep your faith." I tried my best to smile

Hal looked at me this time. His eyes shimmered under the light and his lips shut tight. He looked so devastated, so sad but he still didn't lose that bravery in his face. He was still brave, Hal will always be brave.

"You can stay here if you want. Dr. Hunns will be done in no time." I stood up to leave but his hand gripped my wrist tightly

"Lourdes, don't go." He spoke "Just- stay here. Please Lourdes"

I sat down beside him and smiled. This smile was real though, it was neither forced nor fake. It was _real _"I promised I'll be here when you need me, right?"

"You promised" Hal spoke, his voice slightly shaking

"I did and I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You reached the end of chapter 10! Oh and I forgot to tell you guys this but I have a strange feeling in my gut that Maggie and Hal might just end up together. (because they were flirting in Worlds Apart and stuff). I LOVE MAGGIE BUT SHE JUST SEEMS TOO OLD FOR HAL so I'm still going with Hourdes! I just hope they won't end up together because srsly if they do, I will freak out on life. Okay anyways, tune in for the next chappie ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Heyyy! Okay for some reason, I get so worked up over this fic. Like, it's always on my mind and I'm always thinking about how it might end up as (even in between classes…yikes). I think I'm obsessed with this show and this ship. No wait, I take that back. I am obsessed. Okay, so here's the new chappie and thank you guys again for those reviews! They might not be many but hey, at least I know some people actually like my story. Oh and I'm trying my best to update so I hope I am updating sooner because I would hate it to make you guys wait for long. **_

_**PS: There will be angst in this chapter**_

* * *

><p>I sat straight up on my bed and leaned against the frame. I felt sweat trickle down my face and it only reminded me of how it is already summer. I tucked a lost strand of hair behind my ear and I whispered a short prayer. A short prayer about how much I am blessed for still being alive, for our adequate resources and for our safety. I got off the bed and took a clean change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick clean-up. Hot showers don't come very often and when they do come, you should be <em>very <em>thankful for it. We have no idea how the pipes work or how there is water but we never really complained. I savored the warm water against my skin and I stayed under it for a whole twenty minutes. When I was finally finished, I dried myself with a towel then I changed into my clothes. I got out moments later then I proceeded to the backyard. As usual, the yard was filled with children. They were all playing and laughing. I've always liked children and I guess that's why I really liked spending my time outside. I sat down on a green patch of grass under a tall oak tree to keep me shade.

"Lourdes!" A voice called me

I turned my head around just to see Matt, running towards me. When he reached me, he immediately hugged me tightly. I wrapped my free arm around his petite body and I smiled "Hey there"

Matt looked down at my casted hand "Why do you still have that on?"

"Well, it helps my arm heal, Matt." I didn't really feel much pain now maybe a short stinging sensation but I guess that's a good sign "Why aren't you out there playing with the kids?"

He just frowned "I don't really feel like playing."

"Oh and why not?"

"I'm getting worried about my brother, Lourdes." He played with his fingers; nervously "He's always with Karen, waiting for her to wake up. I don't even think he sleeps anymore."

It was true though, what Matt said. Hal never really goes out anymore. I mean he does but it was in rare situations like when's he's going scouting. But right after then, he won't even eat. He would just proceed upstairs and spend his whole day in his room. It was odd; Hal wasn't like that at all. I do understand that he's worried about Karen but I never thought he would be like this.

"Can you please talk to him, Lourdes?" Matt sighed "He listens to you."

I just plainly nodded "Okay I will."

Matt nodded then when he was about to walk away, I wrapped my fingers around his wrist. He turned to me then I gave him my brightest smile "He'll be okay."

Matt smiled then. "Hal's will be okay."

It was right after lunch when I decided to go upstairs and talk to Hal. I made slow easy steps towards the room, thinking about what I would say. I would say he needed to stop worrying. I would say Karen will be fine and she'll wake up soon. I would say Matt's worried about you and I would say how I'm worried about him. When I was finally in front of the room's door, I knocked three times. I waited for an invitation but there was only silence. I turned the knob to the side then I went inside. My eyes immediately fell on Hal, who was sitted on a wooden chair. His arms were crossed and his eyes on Karen. She was still unconscious on the bed, a thick blanket wrapped around her. I closed the door behind me then I just stayed there, leaning against the door. I didn't speak for a little while. I waited for him to notice me; I waited for him to look at me. But, he didn't. He was just casually looking at Karen as if he was observing every single thing about her. He looked so worried, so devastated. Then, I couldn't help but think of how Karen is so lucky to have a guy like him by her side.

"Hal" His name parted my lips in a soft whisper

He looked up now, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. He looked startled "Lourdes? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on Karen." I watched his eyes look down on his feet "Is there any progress?"

He shook his head with a frown "It's been five days but she still hasn't moved a single muscle."

"She will soon enough." I spoke

He just frowned "I'm beginning to doubt that."

I pursed my lips "You just have to have faith."

His eyes were back on Karen "It's all my fault, you know."

"No, it's not." I said too loud "Don't blame yourself for this, Hal."

"She was captured by Skitters. She was brainwashed and she was alone and where was I? I was in camp. I wasn't putting any effort to save her. I was with my friends and with my loved ones and I was thinking about-"He stopped midway then he looked at me through his dark eyes "It's my fault."

I didn't realize that I was only steps away from Hal. I felt panic shoot through me, I should be making him feel better not making him blame himself. I didn't know what to say. I felt lost beyond words. I only managed to say his name "Hal"

"I told everyone that I was going to keep them safe. I was supposed to save and rescue. But, I left Karen alone in the hands of Skitters. I-"He stood straight up, his eyes filled with anger

"You didn't have a choice!" I bit my lower lip which was trembling "You had your duty to protect your family and the civilians in camp. Karen was guarded by Skitters and Mechs, you didn't have a choice."

"Yes I did." There was urgency in his voice that startled me "I could have tried. I could have at least tried to save her even if it risked my life. It could have save me from all this – guilt."

I haven't seen Hal like this. I haven't seen him so vulnerable. He was feeling guilty over how Karen is right now. I didn't know what to say so I did what I could do. I moved closer, wrapped my arms around his neck then I hugged him tightly. I heard him gasp but I still stayed there, clinging to him. "Stop it, Hal." I said over and over again "Please"

I heard his heart thump against his chest then I felt his arms lock around me. Then, he spoke "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." All hints of anger and panic were gone. It was replaced with his usual soft and calm voice. His arms locked tighter around me

And for once in my life, I had never felt as safe as I was right now

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Another chapter has ended. Pretty angst-y stuff but hey, I couldn't just leave Hal being all jolly and okay after seeing Karen again so woop. I may update later or tomorrow but I'm not that sure. If I finish my school work I would so fingers crossed I finish this damned project. Oh and don't forget to drop them reviews! It never fails to make me smile :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey there! I'm back with an update for you guys! So, I just want to share some of my feelings for the latest episode that aired a few days ago. For me, Weaver's daughter made a pretty bad decision in leaving her father because srsly. What's wrong with her? Anyways, Maggie and Hal. NOPE. I DO NOT APPROVE. NOPE, HOURDES SHOULD BE TOGETHER. Yeah and the next episode coming up will probably have more of them and just- NO. Then, I hope Lourdes' family is still alive because my poor baby Lourdes. Okay here's the new chappie, enjoy ;)**_

I was serving breakfast when I heard footsteps descending down the stairs in a hurry. When the footsteps grew closer, I looked straight at its source. I saw Matt, his eyes wide and his breathing ragged. "Matt? What is it?"

"Lourdes" Matt said my name in a whisper "She's awake."

I dropped the plates down on the dining table then I hurried upstairs. It didn't come to me as a shock when I saw Hal already inside the room. He was looking over at Karen who stared at him in what looked like both awe and confusion. Then, it was replaced with a relieved smile when Karen wrapped Hal into her arms. Hal did the same, his free hand on her hair. Karen whispered Hal's name over and over again like it was a mantra.

Matt was smiling beside me, happy for both his brother and Karen. I wanted to smile genuinely but I just couldn't. All I could make up was a tight smile. I looked away then exited the room. I wanted to be alone so I went inside my room and swiftly, laid down on my bed. It was quiet and humid in my room. Not even a single chirp of the birds can be heard, not even the rustling of leaves or the wind. I liked it this way, it was better. This was what I needed

I gave a sigh. Karen is fine and she's back. This was good news, I know it is. But, why do I feel in my gut that I think of it otherwise? I felt awful. This was wrong, I should be happy. An old friend is in our company again. But, I don't think she was even a friend. She never really talked to me and when she did it was only to make fun of me. It was unsettling for me, sure. I never really minded it though; I had my fair share of teasing and insults even before this whole _war_ had started. I was always thought of weak and boring and weird. I was the little girl who always had taken an interest in being a doctor. Everyone was teasing me of how boring I am since I only talked about my parents and my future. I couldn't change that, of course so I stuck to it. Then, on the past week when I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't weak, I ended up getting shot and I almost just got a person or two killed.

I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. It will be like it was before. Hal and Karen scouting together, talking and laughing. It was as if I didn't exist. He never noticed me, really and why would he? He was _Hal Mason_, eldest son of Tom Mason. A brave, strong willed soldier who thought of everyone but himself. And me? I'm just that girl who looked up to that soldier. I'm Lourdes, a pre-med student who had no one.

It was noon when I woke up. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I quickly jumped out of bed then jogged downstairs. Mr. Greene, Hal, Karen and a few others were already eating their lunch on the dining table when I entered. Their eyes locked on me. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"No, it's alright. Go on and grab your lunch, Lourdes. You must be hungry." Mr. Greene spoke from his seat

I wasn't hungry for some reason. But then, it would be rude to say no so I sat down on the empty seat beside Matt. I took only what I could finish so I ended up only eating peas and a roasted chicken wing. I couldn't help but take a few glances at Hal and Karen who were talking and smiling at each other like always. I finished the rest of my meal then I just sat there, nibbling on my lower lip waiting for everyone to finish eating. When everyone was out of the dining room, I started cleaning up and washing the dishes. It was then when I saw Ash come in, his hair a ruffled mess and his grey shirt messy with black stains. I chuckled at his appearance

"Haha, laugh all you want" He frowned "Mr. Greene just made me run a few miles because I wasn't in patrol last night and it was raining so I slipped in mud and ended up getting myself in a very _sticky _situation."

"A pun" I pointed out "Nice"

He winked. "So, what are you doing?"

"The dishes" I waved the plate I held "I'm almost finished"

"Good because I want to hang out" He smiled "I'll just head upstairs to change and I'll meet you in the yard?"

I nodded "I'll be there."

He disappeared in a matter of seconds as he dashed upstairs. When I finished the dishes, I looked at myself through my reflection in the window. I tied my hair into a tight ponytail then headed outside.

….

I took my jacket off and rested it on a stool not far from the dresser. I was set out to scout again. Karen wanted to join but Dr. Hunns said it was too much of a risk so she had no choice but to stay here. I ran down the stairs, my boots sending heavy thumps against the hardwood. I went to the backyard to see Matt. He was there of course, playing with the kids.

"Matt!" I shouted

He turned around, smiled then ran towards me. I shook his hair with a smile "I'll be out scouting, alright? I'll be back in zilch."

Matt nodded "Okay, be careful."

"I will" I replied. He gave me a hug before he went back to the kids. I scanned the yard for Lourdes since it wouldn't hurt to say goodbye to her too. She's been a good friend to me lately. She's still always there when I need her, same old Lourdes. I finally saw her sitting in her usual spot under the huge oak tree. I approached her with a smile "Hey"

She looked up "Oh hey"

I crouched beside her, fingers fiddling with the green grass "I just wanted to say goodbye- uh- I'm going scouting."

She gave a tight smile "Scouting?"

"Yeah" I rubbed the back of my head, nervously "We're running low on food again."

"Oh" was all she said

We were silent for a minute before I spoke "Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah" Her eyes gleamed this time "I'm waiting for Ash."

Involuntarily, I gave a frown "Ash?"

"Yeah" She smiled

"Oh right, well, uh-"I slowly stood up "I have to get going."

Lourdes looked down on her shoes "Okay, I'll see you later."

Just like that, I walked away but a voice stopped me "hey Hal?"

I turned around just to see Lourdes behind me; her hands tucked in her jean pockets "You be careful, alright?"

I couldn't help but smile at her "I'm always careful."

"You remember my promise?" She raised a brow

I gave out a low chuckle "Yeah, I remember."

"And don't you ever forget." She waved goodbye then she walked back towards the tall tree.

_I'll never forget _I thought with a smile

_**A/N: Another chapter has ended! Yayyy! Okay so drop em' reviews and tune in for the next chapter **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: It's me again! Okay, so I'd rather not rant about anything because I really don't feel like it. So, thank you guys for sticking to this fic and for reviewing this. I love you guys!**_

* * *

><p>It was noon when I decided to go outside having just finished cooking. I proceeded to the front yard where a sycamore tree sat. There were only a few of Mr. Greene's men in the yard and I doubt it they will actually take notice of me. I glanced at my arm, which just weeks ago, finally got rid of the cast. I looked up at the sycamore tree in front of me. The bark was thick so it shouldn't be a problem. I grabbed the small branch on the side then lifted myself up with it. I continued climbing until I reached a thick branch that could support me. I hoisted myself up then I plopped down on the branch. I hugged the trunk with my other arm to support myself. It was always like this when I was a kid. I liked climbing trees and staying up there until the sun sets. But this time it felt different. When I was a kid, I could see the rows of houses with their red roofs and their grey and brown brick walls; the people who walk around the whole neighborhood, the children and their bikes. Right now, everything was scarily different. There were only tall trees and the huge structure that stood as tall as ever. There was smoke and neon lights zooming around. It was too different<p>

I looked down on my dangling feet and I happen to see Hal. He was talking to Mr. Greene's men, his arms crossed and his face hard. After a few minutes, Mr. Greene's men walked off but Hal stayed there. When he was about to walk away, I whistled. He stopped in his tracks but he didn't look up. I chuckled "Hey"

This time, he looked up. Then, he smiled "Hey"

"What was that about?" I raised a brow

"The usual missions talk" He chuckled "And what are you doing up there?"

I shrugged "Sitting"

"You climbed-"He frowned "Lourdes, your arm."

"Is just fine" I smiled "Want to climb up?"

He sighed "I wish I can but I can't."

"Right, you have to scout again?"

"No actually, Karen wants some company." Hal bit his lower lip

_Oh_ "Yes right. Of course, it's no big deal." I waved it off "Better not keep Karen waiting."

Hal blinked a few times before he answered "Yeah sure."

I waved as he walked off but then he stopped "We'll be in the back yard. You can stay there with us, if you'd like-"

I shook my head "No it's fine really. I'll just drop by the watch tower."

He nodded then he started to walk away but yet again, he stops. He grabs something out of his pocket then he threw it to me. I managed to catch it without falling and I glared at the packet I held. It was a packet of gummy bears. I couldn't help but grin

Hal was smiling at me too then with a wave of a hand, he walked away. I stared at the packet in my hands and I can swear that I'm literally grinning like an idiot. I tore a piece of the plastic away then I started to plop the candy in my mouth.

"You seem awfully happy today." Ash commented as he sat on the wooden stool beside the open window

"Am I?" I tilted my head to the side

Ash chuckled "Yes"

"Oh, the weather _is _nice today." I pointed at the open window

Ash raised a brow "Right, okay. So, what's the jig on this Karen chick? You guys know her?"

I nodded "She was from the Second Mass until she got captured by the Skitters."

Ash made a face "Yikes, that's rough. What's the history between Mr. Buff and her?"

"You mean Hal?"

"Yeah, they seem" Ash looked up, trying to look for words "pretty close."

"They're together and they're scouting partners so I guess they know each other well." I leaned back on the wooden wall of the tower "Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious" He shrugged "She's not really friendly, huh?"

I giggled "Nope, I don't think so."

"Tell me, how long have you known Hal?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the table

"Uh, I don't know. A year ago? I haven't really been aware of dates ever since the _war _started."

"How have you met him?" He narrowed his eyes

"Well, he saved me from an attack. I was with a few people from med school and we hid in an alley and we were attacked by Skitters." I frowned at the memory "I was the only one who survived."

"Oh" He sighed "So, are you guys like _close _friends or best friends-"

I laughed "Are we doing twenty questions?"

He gave a nervous laugh "Uh sorry"

"No it's fine but I do have an aim to be fair so can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, anything!" He gleamed

"What are you into?" I asked

"Art" He answered without a second thought "Like music and painting"

"You can paint?" I asked, suddenly interested

"I can but I'm not that good." He reasoned

"I seriously doubt that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, so you reached the end of this chapter. I am very much aware that this chapter isn't exactly interesting and long, for that matter, buut I promise the next chappie will make up for it. So, this isn't a very important chapter, it's more like a filler chappie so I understand if you don't like it. But, there is something major going to happen in the next one so tune in, folks! ;) **_


	14. Chapter 14 pt1

_**A/N: As promised, here's the new chapter! I had fun writing this chapter since this is terribly exciting. Oh and yeah, Haggie? Totally bad idea. Karen and Ben kiss? WHAT. Sometimes I really don't understand Falling Skies but anyways, this fic is the only thing that helps me gain hope in Hourdes. THEY WILL BE TOGETHER. HOPE! Oh and also this will be divided into two parts. So, the second part may be added later on this week. **_

I stood as I heard the low growls of revving motorcycles. A small group of motorcycles entered the front yard. The group simultaneously stopped the engine and hopped off. Hal was in front, his face serious. He tugged on his gun's strap tightly against his shoulder as he hopped off. I was about to approach Hal when Karen appeared. She jogged towards Hal with a bright smile. I sat back down on the porch with a sigh. I haven't really spoken to Hal much these past few days. It was like that time when Karen was still unconscious and Hal did nothing but stay beside her. But, it didn't bother me much this time. I mean. Why would it?

For the past few days, I realized I didn't like this place. I don't like being around Mr. Greene or his men or this house. I missed the school. That school where we stayed in for the past few months. But what I really missed the most was Dr. Glass and Tom and the small infirmary; even Captain Weaver, Jimmy and Ben. It may be not the safest place around and it may be far from home but- it's home for me and right now I just feel homesick. I hugged my knees against my chest and gave a deep breath.

Suddenly, the sound of Hal's voice calling me filled the air. I glared at where he was standing not too long ago. Karen was leaning on him for support as she grunted in pain. I stood straight up and ran towards them. "What happened?" I spoke when I was already near them

"She told me her head was hurting then she lost her balance and she was screaming in pain." Hal spoke almost calmly but the mix of shock and panic was clear in his eyes.

"Follow me" I said before I jogged in the house, up the stairs and into the infirmary. Hal was cautious behind me, carrying Karen. He positioned her on top of a vacant bed. "Hal, can you call on Dr. Hunns?"

He nodded then he disappeared out of the room. I turned my attention back to Karen who was squirming and holding her head with her shaking hands. Her eyes tightly shut and her feet kicking against the sheets. "Karen, calm down. I'll help you, ok? Calm down."

Karen didn't seem to hear me because she was still frantic. "Make it stop!" She yelled repeatedly

Dr. Hunns was across from me before I knew it. "Lourdes, Hal hold her down."

I swiftly did as I was told. I pulled her shaking hands away from her head and into the bed. I held her wrists, giving as much power as I had. Her fingers clawing against the white sheets of the bed; Hal was holding her feet down on the bed, his breathing rigid and his eyes sharp, looking right at her. Karen became stiff and calm slowly until she was breathing rapidly and her screaming stopped.

"Karen?" Dr. Hunns whispered

Karen slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly on the bed, her breathing still rapid "My head- what's wrong with my head?"

Dr. Hunns smiled tightly "We don't know yet but I need to ask you a few things, are you okay with that?"

Karen gave a nod

"When did you feel the pain?" Dr. Hunns asked, his brows furrowed

"I was talking with Hal when I heard a loud noise. " She bit her lower lip

"Was it just a throb or did you feel anything else? Like, anything you've never felt before?"

Karen looked at Hal then me "It wasn't a throb. It was more painful, it was like something was clawing on my brain. Then, the loud screeching sound-"Karen sounded panic now "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember anything that happened to you when you were captured?" Dr. Hunns asked

"I was brought to this place and then they stuck a harness on my back and that's all I remembered." Karen spoke "Then, I woke up here. I don't remember anything that happened before that."

"I see" Dr. Hunns whispered "And you heard this _screeching _sound?"

Karen narrowed her eyes "Can anyone just tell me what's happening?"

Dr. Hunns sighed "I wish I can but I'm not sure about what it is yet."

"You don't know what's going on with me?" Karen gulped

"I'm afraid so" Dr. Hunns replied then he settled his gaze on me then on Hal "Can I talk to you two alone?"

Dr. Hunns walked out of the door and we followed behind him. He stopped just outside the infirmary "The Skitters had done something to Karen. I'm not sure what it is but it's serious."

"And how can you be so sure of this?" Hal asked

"We once had a case a lot like this. His name was Carter and he was captured by Skitters too. The men said they found him in a pavement somewhere so they brought him here. He was hurt but further on the weeks, he started to heal. Up until that one time where he had a seizure. He woke up after a few days and he kept on repeating the word 'run'. We just assumed he was in shock but when he finally regained back a part of him, he said his head was hurting bad and there was a sound." Dr. Hunns sighed "It wasn't screeching like Karen's but he said it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He did say that sometimes he heard Skitter sounds. Like, they were communicating in his head. He ran away the day after I spoke to him."

"He ran away?" I asked

Dr. Hunns nodded "We haven't seen him ever since."

We were silent for a moment, up until Hal spoke "What do we have to do?"

"I don't know yet, Hal." Dr. Hunns looked at Hal "I promise I'm going to do my best to know what is happening."

Hal nodded

"Mr. Greene needs to know about this." Dr. Hunns said "Will you be okay with that?"

"If it's for her sake, fine." Hal frowned "Do everything you can please"

Dr. Hunns nodded "I will."

…..

"As I thought." Mr. Greene sighed "And Dr. Hunns?"

"He would be doing his best to figure out what's happening." I answered

"That's good then." Mr. Green took a deep breath "Samuel, Connor, rally up the men we're moving out in thirty minutes. Tell them we're going scouting again."

Two men disappeared out of the room. Lourdes stood beside me; her arms crossed "Is there something I can do?"

Mr. Greene smiled "You can help out Dr. Hunns for now. You'll be a great help."

Lourdes nodded. Mr. Greene looked at me this time "You go get ready. We need to check on those Skitters."

I nodded. Lourdes and I went out of the room and into the hall. Lourdes was about to go in the infirmary when I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at me, confused "Hal? What's the matter?"

"She's going to be fine, right?" I asked

Lourdes smiled ever so brightly "Of course"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

Lourdes stared at me for a moment before she spoke "Sure."

"Have you ever felt so protective over someone? Like, you can't help but worry about them all the time and think about what they're doing or how they are right now? And you just don't understand what you're feeling towards that person so you simply just-"I stopped to search for words "push away those feelings and tell yourself that it's nothing and you just have to let it go?"

Lourdes was silent for a moment before she smiled sweetly and answered "I feel like that everytime."

With that, I let her wrist slip loose. She entered the infirmary and left me there staring at the door. I run a hand through my already rustled hair and I released the breath I didn't realize I was keeping in. I entered my room and found no one there. I walked over to the closet and I quickly changed into my usual grey tee and jeans. I picked up my jacket from the bed and I slipped it on. I exited the room and leaned against the wall just outside my room. I slumped down and sat on the floor. What did she mean she felt it everytime? For who? What's happening with Karen? How is the Second Mass? Had my dad gone home? Are they safe? The troubling thoughts kept on spiraling in my head.

The thoughts were pushed away when there was loud thumping outside. I stood up and immediately jogged downstairs. There was screaming coming just outside and gun shots. I glared at the nearest window overlooking the front yard.

And there amidst the trees, a group of Skitter and Mechs started to emerge

_**A/N: You reached the end of part 1! Dun-dun-dunnn! Okay so I hope you guys liked this one. I'll be uploading part 2 by this week so tune in. Oh and don't forget to drop down reviews, tell me what you guys think ;) **_


	15. Chapter 14 pt2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the 2**__**nd**__** part. Oh and I love you guys for hanging on to this story! I'm doing my best to give you more interesting and suspenseful chapters. I love you guys that much. Okay and thank you to those who review and favorited this fic. Ok, I won't keep you guys up long:**_

* * *

><p>I instantly ducked, hoping they didn't see me. There were still gunshots outside but it seemed like I was glued to this spot. <em>This <em>is exactly what we're trying to avoid, _this _is exactly what we're afraid of. We failed to keep the camp safe, we failed to keep the Skitters away. I shook my head in frustration. This shouldn't be what I'm worried about. Then, I remembered Matt. I quickly got up then I dashed to the backyard where the kids usually stayed. The kids were all in one cluster and they all had their ears covered with their hands, eyes glued shut. I moved towards them swiftly then I scanned the cluster for Matt. He wasn't there. I felt a pang of worry shoot through me. But first things first, I need to keep these kids to safety.

"Guys" I whispered

The kids opened their eyes, wide with terror. "We have to hide, ok? Just run inside the house and hide. I'll be right behind you."

The kids didn't waste any time. They ran towards the house and got inside. Suddenly, there was humming. Then, there was a pale blue light that touched the trunk of a nearby tree. I quickly moved away and rushed in the house. I slammed the door leading to the backyard shut. The house was filled with the civilians. Their eyes were all on me when they heard the door slam. I motioned for them to keep quiet as I pressed my ear close to the door. The humming was still there, growing and growing. I held my breath and hoped for the worst. But thankfully, the sound started to fade until it was finally gone. I gave a sigh of relief then I made my way upstairs to Mr. Greene's office. I ran as fast as I could to reach Mr. Greene's office. He was talking to his armed men then his eyes turned to mine when I entered. The office was filled with his men, leaving me to wonder who was outside fighting off the Skitters. "What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be outside?"

Mr. Greene's eyes were sharp on mine "Not until we have plan."

I looked at him, bewildered "Plan? Those Skitters are_ attacking _us and you're thinking of a plan?"

"If we don't have a plan, we'll be sure to fail and die, Hal." Mr. Greene spoke calmly

"Here's a plan: Why don't all of us barge outside and kill those bastards? Not just sit through this and think of a plan. There's no time for a plan, the civilians are terrified!" I took a deep breath "Get your men out there with me, Mr. Greene or else all of us will _surely _die."

I didn't wait for an answer as I immediately dashed out of the office. I was supposed to rush downstairs but I remembered the Infirmary where Karen stayed. I ran to the narrow hallway that led to the Infirmary. I pushed the door open but only darkness welcomed me. I cursed in frustration, knowing that there was no one inside the room. I was already about to rush outside when I heard a rustle inside.

I reached for the light switch then I turned it on and to my surprise, there were these tiny _things _lying on the floor. They looked like slugs with spikes stretching against their backs. They laid there, dead around a pool of green slime. One was still shrieking in pain so without any second thought, I stepped on it. When I was sure they were all dead,I dashed downstairs where the civilians were, I tried to look for any of them but to no avail; not even one of them was in the crowd. I started to panic then; my breathing turned ragged and my heart felt like it was going to blow up.

I felt someone grip my arm and in alarm, I quickly turned to my side. Maggie was glaring at me intently, her gun resting on her hands. I waited for her to say something but she didn't. She just stared and I right then I knew something bad had happened. I hoped neither Matt nor Karen nor Lourdes were hurt, anyone but them. I knew that I was selfish to think like that but I couldn't afford to lose someone I care about.

"What is it, Maggie?" I said just loud enough for her to hear

"Matt-"Maggie whispered "He's-"

I felt my eyes sting and my chest tighten but I needed to know "What happened to Matt? Where is Matt?"

"He's injured, Hal." Maggie took a deep breath "He's unconscious, he's with Hunns-"

Maggie said something else but I was already too far away to understand. My head was hurting and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I ran and ran, searching for Matt and Dr. Hunns. I finally found them in our room, Matt lying on his bed; trails of blood stained the covers. There was a large gash on his leg and it was bleeding. Dr. Hunns and several soldiers gathered around the bed. I rushed to Matt's side as I called out his name "Matt! Matt!" I held his pale face against my hands "Come on, buddy. Talk to me."

Matt just laid there, his eyes closed and he was barely breathing. Dr. Hunns was talking but I was too preoccupied with Matt to understand. "Matt, buddy. You're going to be alright."

I wanted him to open his eyes and look at me. I wanted to know he was still alive; that he was still with me. But he just laid there as if he was in deep sleep. Dr. Hunns held me by the arm "Hal, you have to leave; it would be a lot faster." Dr. Hunns explained "You need to help Mr. Greene and his men; they don't stand a chance without you with them."

There was something in my throat that made it hard for me to speak but I did manage a nod. I leaned in to kiss Matt's forehead before I went out. I found Maggie outside of the room, her back against the wall. Maggie looked at me then she patted my shoulder "He'll be alright."

I just nodded and followed behind her as she jogged downstairs. We saw Mr. Greene inside the hall, talking to the frightened crowd in front of him. I didn't stay to watch him comfort the civilians with his lies; _everything will be alright_ or maybe _we have it all under control_. I'm sick and tired of hearing that.

Maggie and I exited the house through the door that led to the backyard. Only the light coming from the moon and the blue flickering lights of the Mechs illuminated the yard. We kept our backs against the wall, careful not to be seen. We were very well hidden by the shrubs surrounding us which I was grateful for. I inched upward; trying to see if there were any of them close. There was a Skitter standing just several steps away from us. Its head turning in every direction as if searching for something; it sent out an ear-defining shriek that made me cringe.

I ducked back down "We attack as quietly as we can, got it?"

Maggie pulled out a dagger from her boot then she smirked. Once we were ready, Maggie and I crept closer and closer to the oblivious Skitter and once we were close enough, I held it by its head in a quick motion. Before it can release a cry, Maggie already had her arm deep inside the Skitter's mouth. The creature could only let out a muffled cry. After a few seconds, the Skitter was already heavy against me and its movement ceased; I took it as a cue to drop it on the ground. Maggie released a sigh then she ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair in relief.

We moved closer to the front yard, searching for anyone. Greene's men formed a line just behind the nearly wrecked barrier where they shot the creatures creeping towards them. There weren't many of them but they were still a handful of Mechs and Skitters left. Mr. Greene stood behind his men, instructing every one of them. I ran towards him "Where's Karen and Lourdes?"

Mr. Greene glared at me "What do you mean where are they? All of the civilians are in the hall."

"Not Karen and Lourdes." I persisted "I'm going to look for them."

"Where?" Mr. Greene frowned

I thought for a moment before I answered "Outside the barrier."

"Outside the barrier?" Mr. Greene exclaimed "Have you gone mad, Hal?"

"I'm going to look for them." I frowned "No matter what it takes."

"I'm not letting you do that." Mr. Greene scoffed

"I don't need your permission."

Mr. Greene didn't seem pleased by my response; his voice grew louder now "You're going to risk your life for two girls who may be dead by now? Are you sure, Hal? Think this through; I'll send out some of my men to look for them once this façade is over but right now we need you. We need you to fight with us."

I shook my head "They are _not _dead, they're out there and they need help. I'm not going to just stand here and wait for this to end just to look for them. I'm going to look for them and I swear I won't come back to this place without them."

Mr. Greene raised his brows then he sighed in defeat "Alright but you're not going there alone-"

"I'm coming with him." Maggie spoke behind me

"Me too." A voice spoke just behind Mr. Greene. Ash Fisher stood there, his arms crossed. His eyes were on me and it felt like needles against my skin. "I'm going, sir."

Mr. Greene scoffed "Alright, you take care of yourselves; you hear me?"

We all nodded in response and soon after that, we proceeded to the end of the barrier where only the trees can be seen. Not far from where we stood was a small group of Skitters but they weren't that close to serve as a threat. The three of us managed to skid outside the barrier without even getting a look from the Skitters. Since the place is guarded by gigantic trees, it was a lot darker. We took careful and steady strides along the land covered in dried grass and fallen leaves. It was incredibly silent and only our faint breathing could be heard.

We were walking for what felt like hours, searching for anything but ended up with none. Not even the slightest sound, it grew unnerving. The three of us were already exhausted but I knew we couldn't stop. They _are _here, I can feel it. But the silence and lack of findings did make me worried. I leaned against a boulder with an exasperated sigh

"We need to rest." Maggie requested "We'll look for them as soon as we're ready."

"No." I heard myself say too coldly "We need to keep moving, they're out there, they need our help."

Maggie frowned "And how can you be so sure?"

"_I wasn't" _I wanted to say but I didn't.

She looked questioningly behind her where Fisher stood, sweat covering his forehead and his breathing was already shallow. He sat on the ground in response, his back against a trunk of a tree. Maggie rested her hand on my shoulder "We'll find them but for now, you need rest."

And that was exactly what we did. Maggie and I didn't bring anything with us but our guns while Fisher on the other hand had a backpack filled with thing we may or may not need. He pulled out a bottle of water and some biscuits from his bag. Maggie and I looked at him but he told us he brought his bag along _just in case we would need them somewhere._ Maggie looked at him incredulously but nevertheless, she smiled at him in thanks. I wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment so all I did was take a quick swig from the bottle of water. Maggie told me I needed to eat something but I chose not to. Maggie soon gave up trying to push me and instead she laid down on the ground then closed her eyes. Fisher did the same and soon, I was the only one left awake with nothing but the troubling thoughts keeping me company.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ta-daaa! Chapter finished! Okay, you guys have to tell me what you think. Alright until the next chapter, don't forget to review!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Here I am with yet another chapter for my lovely readers! I hope you still like the story so far? I'm trying my best, I have so much fanfics to update and I've been going through a serious case of writers' block so I'm really sorry! Anyways, here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>We've been out here for a week now, searching for any sign of Lourdes or Karen. We didn't know how far we've come already nor do we know the way back to the Sanctuary. The only time we actually made progress was when Ash found footprints. They were human; at least some of them and the others were Skitter prints. The prints weren't much of a help since it disappeared a couple miles away from where Ash found it. It did lead us to a cabin though.<p>

It was old and it looked like it was abandoned even before _this _all happened. There were only three rooms in the cabin, the bathroom, one bedroom and a room that served as the kitchen and the living room. There wasn't much furniture in the room left, just a scrawny old sofa, a busted tv, a wooden dining table and four wooden chairs and the kitchenette which was too disgusting to even use. It didn't even matter since we spend most of our time searching for Karen and Lourdes.

It had been a week but we still haven't found them, nothing to hold on to but the footprints that we hoped was theirs. I wasn't going to give up though; I'm not going to stop until I found them. I've already failed Karen once and it would pain me to fail her again. And Lourdes, she's been there for me when I needed someone, she took care of me and she didn't give up on me; and I will be there for her, I will protect her and _I will find her_.

"Hal, you haven't slept for days." Maggie glared at me, her eyes obviously showing concern "You need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine." I replied, my eyes focused on the map I held

"You're not." Maggie spoke, her tone stronger now "You need rest, Hal. We'll find them but right now-"

"I don't need rest!" I exclaimed "I told you I'm fine."

I didn't expect it to come out like that. It was just that it's not like I don't want to sleep, I _couldn't_ sleep. There were these thoughts, these dark thoughts bugging me every hour and every second I rest. I couldn't stop them, I wanted to but I couldn't; they were too strong to ignore.

Maggie sighed "I'm just looking out for you."

I turned my attention to Maggie "I know. I'm sorry."

"The sun's rising, we best be heading out." Ash spoke as he leaned against the wooden table in the room "The town's our best shot and it's not far from here, if we go now we'll probably be back by sun fall."

Maggie nodded then she patted my shoulder and gave me the best smile she can show amidst her weary state "We'll find them."

I could only shrug in reply.

This was the second town we've went to this week and I could only hope for the best. The town was the same as any other place we've been in; abandoned and wrecked. We went into several houses and stores, looking for supplies and any sign that a person has been in it recently. We finished searching every structure in one block and we didn't have luck on both the supplies and the signs. We decided to round up another block. It was a small town and some of the structures were too broken down to search through so it wouldn't be too hard.

It was afternoon when we finished searching every structure we can and yet we had found nothing. Not one thing we could use, not one thing that might have helped. By now, I was more hopeless than I was before. Maggie walked out of a store, her eyes cautiously on me "Nothing."

"I had nothing too." Ash said as he jogged towards us.

"Fucking nothing" I hissed

"We'll find something." Ash said, trying to calm me down "Try to see the better side of things I'm sure-"

"Where?" I asked, anger welling up inside me "We have been looking at all the wrong places and we have not a single clue of where they are, not one! Where are we going to find _something_, Fisher? They might be dead by now and we're-" I tried to continue but I couldn't, the realization crushed unto me. The single thing I've feared.

"_What if they're dead? It would be on my hands. I promised to protect them." _I thought to myself "_It's been a week, they're gone. They're dead, who are we kidding."_

I was pushed back into reality when a pair of hands clenched my shirt and yanked me back. Ash was looking at me, his eyes dark and angry. "She's not going to die; do you hear me, Mason? Don't you ever say they're dead." He growled "It wouldn't hurt to have a little hope, would it? We're going to find them and right now your drama isn't helping."

I stood there for a while, under his gaze. I waited for him to calm down before I shoved him back. I glared at Maggie who was standing there, her arms crossed. "Fisher is right, Hal." Maggie shifted her gaze to Ash then back to me "It's no use losing our hope now; we're going to find them."

Suddenly, there was a sound. The three of us were quiet, trying to find out what it is and where it's coming from. The sound came closer and that's when I realized what it was.

"Hide!" I hissed just loud enough for both Maggie and Ash to hear. They quickly obliged then ran towards the nearest alley and I followed behind them. The alley was too small and for a moment I thought we wouldn't fit but thankfully, we did.

The footsteps came closer and closer. They were people as much as I could tell and people are more dangerous than Skitters. They had the power to do unspeakable things as much as Skitters can. We remained hidden under the darkness of the alley, trying to be as quiet as we can. The sounds came closer and closer until they were close enough for me to see the figures.

There were three men holding guns not far from us. Their eyes were scanning the road as if they were searching for something. We carefully stepped a few paces back, hoping that the darkness was enough to hide us. One of them, a guy with red hair started walking closer. I held my breath, if he walked any closer he would be able to see us and who knows what they'll do. The man stopped, his eyes straight ahead then he spoke "We know you're here, come out." The man spoke in a seemingly southern accent.

"Fuck." Ash whispered behind me

"What do we do?" Maggie asked

"We stay down." I whispered without taking my eyes off the man.

The man was silent for a moment. He disappeared from my view for a while and I heard whispering. He was talking to his men. I tried to listen but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Then, after a few minutes he reappeared into view. He dropped his gun on the ground then kicked it away from him "We're not going to hurt you. Just come out."

We didn't really have a choice. He must have known we were really here and I doubt it he'll go if we don't come out. He probably even knew where we were hiding. I tried to think of different options but I ended up with none. We can't waste our time hiding from these men; we still had to look for Lourdes and Karen. I took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the light. I kept my focus on him; gun in hand ready to shoot if he so much as made a wrong move. He was watching me, no he was _studying_ me. He looked like he was learning my every move; his eyes were on my feet as I walked as far away as I can from him.

"Who are you?" I asked

The man grinned in a way that made me cringe. "I'm not too comfortable giving you my name, boy."

I looked behind him and saw the other two men; their guns were on the ground away from them too.

"Tell your friends to come out." The man commanded

"I didn't bring any friends."

The man laughed "You don't expect me to believe you were talking to yourself, do you?"

Before I could say anything, Maggie and Ash were already making their way towards me. Their guns were drawn up as well. The man frowned "I don't think it's fair that you get to have your guns with you when we don't."

None of us moved.

The man sighed. He raised his shirt up, high enough for us to see that he didn't have any more weapons. He turned around slowly then faced us again "See? Nothing, it would make us more comfortable if you put your guns down."

"And if we don't?" Maggie spoke

"Then, we would also take our guns and point it at you." The man smiled politely "Now that would be more uncomfortable, wouldn't it?"

I signaled both Maggie and Ash to put down their weapons. They were reluctant but they still settled it down. We never took our eyes away from them, knowing that they might just make a move. We kicked our guns lightly so it wouldn't be too far away from us.

"And your other weapons?" The man raised a brow

"We don't have anymore." I spoke

The man sighed again "We're not stupid, boy. We know everyone carries extra weapons, knives especially."

We gave up and settled our knives down on the ground and slid it towards our guns. We stood there, unarmed and fragile. I tried to remain as calm as I could possibly can. We're not completely unarmed; we're pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. It wouldn't be too difficult putting these guys down.

"Why are you here?" The man asked

"Looking for supplies" Ash answered

The man crossed his arms over his chest "Well you would be pretty disappointed to know that there aren't any more stuff in this town. We already cleaned this place up and took everything."

"That's too bad then." I spoke

The man smirked "Too bad, well, I guess you folks have to look for another town to search stuff for."

"I guess so." I replied "It's getting dark; we should probably go search that next town out."

The man shook his head "No time now, you wouldn't make it out alive. There are them critters everywhere. How about you visit our camp? It isn't far from here. Safer than the streets, that's for sure."

"No, I think we should probably head back to our camp." Maggie answered; her eyes narrowed "Thanks for the offer."

"Come on now." The man grinned "We haven't had our share of company for months. It's just always been the three of us. We would like to have some guests."

"No, thank you." Maggie forced out a smile "Maybe another time."

"But we insist." The man's eyes widened and there was something in them that I couldn't read "I think you should visit us today."

Suddenly, there was a piece of cloth pushed against my nose. I tried to move away but there were arms around me. I started feeling dizzy and everything was spinning. I could see the slurry figures of Maggie and Ash, they were on the ground. Fear hit me then, I was scared not for my life but for theirs. Then, everything was just a slurry mess. The last thing I saw was the red-haired man's grin before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I want to thank you guys for sticking to this fic so I'll be posting the next chapter very soon (I promise). I need you guys to enjoy the cliffhanger-ish ending in this one. Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think! I'll be running on reviews now. I want to know if you guys actually like it. The less I think you guys are tired of this fic, the less inspired I get :(**_

_**So please! Tell me what you guys think!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: A little warning this chapter is kinda dark. Violence and a mention of rape; I'm aiming on making this fic more interesting and dark since that's kinda my thing. My fic is rated-T anyways so I hope you guys don't mind? It's not going to get too extreme though don't worry.**_

* * *

><p><em>HAL<em>

I gasped awake; I sat up not knowing where I was. My vision was still blurry and my head was spinning. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself; I sat like that for a while then when I could barely feel the ache I let my sight adjust. I could barely see anything because of the lack of light in the room, the only source of light was the small window that gave a little moonlight but it still didn't help much. I glanced down at my hands and I realized it was bounded. My hands were tied with a thick rope with intricate knots; there was no way in hell I can unknot myself. They were pretty stupid to not bind it behind me though.

I leaned back against the wall, not knowing what to do. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to let my guard down, to drop my gun and talk to such strange men so casually. I didn't trust them, yes, but I could have just held unto my gun but I didn't. The chloroform was a pretty smart move I had to admit. Then, I remembered Ash and Maggie; what happened to them? _Where are they?_ I can sense that they're still alive; Maggie and Ash can fend for theirselves just fine. But why am I the only one here?

The sound of the door opening made me look up from the dark. Light came through the room as the door opened and I can see the familiar hair of red that made me flinch. The red-haired man from before stood only inches away, his eyes focused on me. There was a sly smirk on his face "Good to see you again, boy." The man spoke

I didn't reply instead I frowned down at my hands.

The man crouched in front of me, quiet for a moment then he chuckled "You don't look so tough now, do you boy?"

I suppressed the urge to kick him. It wouldn't be that much help, there were men outside, I could see their shadows casted on the wall. It would only bring me a hell lot of trouble; I'd have my chance next time. So instead of fighting back I said nothing

The man kept glaring at me with that sly smirk on his face then he spoke again "I'm sure you'd like to know what happened to your friends?"

My head snapped up, suddenly interested. His eyes gleamed when he finally caught my attention "They're alive, don't you worry boy."

I gave a sigh of relief.

The man's eyes suddenly went dark "Alive, yes but I didn't say anything about them being unharmed."

My stomach lurched "What did you do to them?"

The man raised a brow "Well the boy, Ash? We beat him up until he looked like a bloody pulp, for fun and all and because we were told to." He scratched the stubble on his chin "And the woman? My boys had their time with her. I didn't though but I heard she's a _real_ woman. I can tell too, tell me are you hitting that fine piece of ass? If you're not then boy I heard you're missing on a lot."

And that was it. I wasn't thinking anymore, my own anger drove me to kick his stomach as hard as I could. He sprawled on the floor, grunting in pain. I quickly jabbed his face with my elbow repeatedly, adrenaline rushing through me. Before I knew it, there were hands pushing me away from the man but I kept rushing to his body on the floor but it didn't do any better, the hands were too strong. The man was holding his bleeding nose as he grunted in pain. I was at least pleased with myself that I did damage. The man cursed at me in fury then he started punching and kicking me. Every blow made me let out a groan and I knew the pain would come, I knew he would beat the crap out of me once I attacked him. I didn't care though, I just wanted to hurt him; for what he did to Maggie and Ash.

I could barely feel the pain; I was numb. My vision started getting darker and darker until finally all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps. I sat straight up, leaning against the wall, staring at the darkness in front of me. The footsteps grew closer and closer until the figure stepped into the light. It was the red-haired man. His nose was bandaged and his eyes were dark, I could see the anger in them. He was probably here to give me a beating again. I didn't regret what I did though; they were bastards for what they did. I seethed at the man's previous words, his voice deep and almost mocking as he told me what they did to Ash and Maggie.<p>

"Don't look so scared, boy. I'm not here to beat you up." He smirked down at me "I've been asked to send you to your friends."

He quickly grabbed me by the arm then dragged me out of the room, ignoring the sound of pain I made everytime I took a step. There were two men behind me, glaring at my back waiting for me to attack. I didn't give them that pleasure though; I'm not that stupid to attack this man again. Besides, I'm not attacking anybody in this condition. I was dragged to a hall that seemed as if it didn't end. We only passed through several doors which who knows leads where. The red haired man stopped in front of a tainted green door that was locked. He took a set of keys from his pocket then with a quick search through the set he found the one. He turned the knob quickly, opened the door then shoved me inside.

"Hal!" A voice called from behind me.

I quickly turned to the direction of the sound. It was Maggie, she was leaning against the wall. I scrambled to her side and then she hugged me. Her arms were around my neck, locked in place, her hands were bounded just like mine but that didn't stop her from hugging me. Her breathing was frantic and the way she hugged me was so tight I could barely breathe. She let go of me after a few seconds then her eyes widened as she saw my face "Hal, your face-"

"I'm fine." I whispered

"Well isn't this a heart-warming scene." The red haired man spoke from the doorway. His arms were crossed and his eyes squinted at us. "I'd hate to leave but I have to, she's asking for me. I'm sure you're all hungry? Steve here-"He pointed at the man behind him who looked equally as unkempt as he looked "will be back in an hour to drop you off some food. I'll have to get going then."

The red-haired man started walking away from the doorway but then he turned towards us again. He was smiling at us "It's Billie by the way, my name. I thought ya'll like to know that." Then, with a wink he finally left; closing the door behind him.

I was relieved the room had far better lighting that the last room I've been in. At least this one had a working bulb and as dim the light it gave of was, it was still better than nothing. I focused my attention back to Maggie. She looked tired, her blonde hair was all tousled and her eyes were half closed. She needed to rest soon. I scanned the rest of her body; I cringed at the sight of the bruises on her arms. I quickly looked away and settled on her face instead "Maggie, you should rest."

She shook her head then she gave a small smile "It's alright, I'm not tired."

I knew that was a lie. Her appearance said otherwise after all but I didn't push it anymore.

Then, I remembered Ash. My eyes quickly searched the room, hoping that he was here with us. I finally spotted him. He was lying on a dirty mattress on the far corner of the room and he seemed to be asleep. "Is _he _alright?"

Maggie shook her head "No, they beat the shit out of him pretty bad."

I stared at Ash's body on the mattress and I felt a strong pang in my stomach. Ash has probably been through worse than I've been to. His hair mostly covered his face but I could still see the bruises on his face and the dried blood at the corner of his lips as well as under his nose. There were several cuts on his arms and cheeks as well. I looked back at where Maggie sat in front of me, her eyes were on Ash too and there was concern in them, as well as pity. She looked back at me "He's been through hell, Hal."

I nodded "I'm sorry."

Maggie frowned "For what?"

"For causing _this_." I gestured at the room we were locked in "I was stupid for coming out and I was stupid for letting my guard down. I should have known better, if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have been through this-"

Maggie shook her head then she touched my cheek as if to catch my attention. I stopped talking then "It's not your fault, Hal. You wouldn't have known. Don't blame yourself for this."

"But they hurt Ash and they hurt _you_." I heard my voice break and I wanted to punch myself for sounding so weak.

Maggie pursed her lips then she looked down at her hands "Don't blame yourself, Hal. It's not your fault." She looked at me, her eyes were clouded with something I couldn't read but there was a small smile on her lips "I am the strong willed Margaret, Hal, don't you forget that I can go through anything. I've had gone through cancer and survived, I had been in prison and had a baby there and I'm fighting my way through an alien apocalypse. I'm unstoppable."

I glared at her, not saying anything for a minute trying to process everything she just said. Cancer? Prison? _A baby?_ This was all new to me. I didn't dare discuss it right now though so instead I gave her the best smile I could muster.

Maggie nodded "Now about that rest…"

* * *

><p>I sat back against the wall beside a sleeping Margaret, listening to the sound of our breathing. I couldn't sleep, maybe because I've been out for quite a while already. The guy, Steve, came back with food a few hours ago. I was shocked they actually considered giving us food; I thought they would just let us starve. It wasn't much to be thankful for though, just a bowl of soup and a stale loaf of bread. We were starving, Maggie and I, but we made sure to leave some bread for the still unconscious Ash.<p>

I glared at him from across the room; he didn't even move an inch. He was still in the same position as he was a few hours ago and if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest I would have thought he was dead.

I was startled by the sound of voices outside the room. They were muffled but I could tell the voices belonged to a man. I took a deep breath before walking towards the door; the pain was still there, reminding me of the beating that happened hours ago. I stopped in front of the door then I rested my ear against the wooden door, listening to the conversation.

A deep voice spoke first "Why don't we just have a little fun with her first?"

A second man replied "Billie is going to be pissed, man. _She _said we can't touch this pretty little thing just yet; why don't you put that thing inside your pants for a while? Be patient."

There was a groan "Fuck Billie, fuck that stupid alien chick, I didn't have a turn with that blonde beauty before. I might as well-."

There were footsteps then, the sound of boots silencing the two men.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" A deep voice asked, right then I knew it was that man, Billie's.

There was a brief silence before someone spoke again.

"Let go of me!" A female voice this time, her voice was hoarse but I was definite it belonged to a female. The voice was oddly familiar like I've heard it before but there was something different. It was hard to describe but I felt a strong sense of familiarity.

"Don't hurt the poor little thing." A female voice spoke again, this time I knew who it belonged to. I have heard that voice and I've _known _it. It wasn't just familiar this time, it was known to me.

"Hold on to her, we're just going to visit our new _friends_." Billie spoke again "She wants to see him."

I backed away from the door but my eyes were on it, glued to it. The sound of the key hitting the knob filled my ears then the knob turned and the door creaked open.

Billie was there, standing his hands on the knob, the unmistaken sly smirk on his lips and those dark eyes piercing me. The person next to him made my head spin and my breath hitched. Karen stood there, her hands on her sides and her eyes on me. Her gaze wasn't hers though instead of the eyes I fell in love with, those sweet and soft eyes; these ones were filled with anger and satisfaction. This wasn't her looking at me, it was someone else.

"Hello, Hal." Karen smiled

* * *

><p><em>LOURDES<em>

I was dragged away by two men from the room I was in. They chatted as they dragged me along with them but I wasn't listening, I didn't care what they were talking about. But then the tall man with the mohawk said something that made me freeze "Why don't we just have a little fun with her first?"

The smaller man looked at me, brows furrowed. Then, he looked back at his friend ""Billie is going to be pissed, man. _She _said we can't touch this pretty little thing just yet; why don't you put that thing inside your pants for a while? Be patient."

The tall man groaned "Fuck Billie, fuck that stupid alien chick, I didn't have a turn with that blonde beauty before. I might as well-."

The two men grew quiet as they saw two figures make their way towards us. The hall was silent, nothing but the heavy thumps of boots against the floor were heard. The red-haired man and Karen came into view, their eyes on the tall man. The red-haired snarled "Did I hear someone say my name?"

The two men didn't respond. The tall man's gripped on me tightened, I let out a hiss as I felt pain cross my arm "Let go of me!"

Karen turned to look at me, a small smile on her lips. She looked at me with those _eyes_, the same ones I saw when she pulled me to the woods. I looked away, not wanting to see the haunting look on her face.

"Don't hurt the poor little thing." Karen said

The tall man was suddenly aware of his grip; he finally relaxed and loosened his grip a tad.

"Hold on to her, we're just going to visit our new _friends_" Billie looked at the door in front of us "She wants to see him."

See _who_?

Billie moved to unlock the door. There was a click before he pushed the door open. I couldn't look through; the tall guy was in front of me as if hiding me.

There was silence.

Karen smiled sweetly "Hello, Hal."

It felt like my heart stopped beating. _Hal_, _he was here_

Without thinking, I shoved the tall man aside with my shoulder. He moved a little to the side, surprised. Hal was standing there, not moving, his hands were bounded and his attention was on Karen. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep in the tears that threatened to fall. He looked battered, his shirt was ripped and there were bruises all over him.

"Hal" I whispered


	18. Chapter 17

_LOURDES_

_Hal_, he's here.

I thought I would feel relief, I thought I would be happy to see him again. But, I didn't feel anything close to that. I felt guilty and mad and worried; here he was standing in front of me all battered and bruised because of _me_. He was here because of me, because he went looking for _me_. The guilt hit me in the gut like a punch. I held my tears, I had to. I won't cry, not right now, not in front of them.

Hal didn't hear me when I whispered his name. He was staring at Karen, his eyes wide both with shock and hurt. I felt the sudden urge to hug him. It reminded me of that time in the infirmary when he was waiting for Karen to wake up and he was losing all hope. The time he cried and he babbled on and on about how it was all his fault. That was the side of Hal I never knew existed and I didn't want that side of him to exist. I hated seeing the brave and courageous Hal Mason break down; and now he was almost going to fall apart and I just want to hold him again, to stop him from crumbling.

But, I couldn't and that made me feel worse.

"Hal" I spoke louder this time, my voice breaking.

He turned his attention to me and I caught my breath.

"Lourdes!" He yelped. He tried to make his way towards me but one of the men grabbed his arm. I couldn't speak anymore, my voice hitched in my throat.

His eyes burned of relief and I forced out a small smile, a smile barely there to reassure him that I'm alright.

"At least you know your efforts of searching for her did not come to waste." Karen smiled

"Lourdes, are you hurt?" Hal asked, his voice raising an octave higher "Did they touch you? I swear to God if they hurt you-"

I shook my head "I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry."_

Hal looked at me, confused.

Karen frowned "Enough of this, I only brought her here for you to see that she's alive; not for long though, if you do not come with our terms."

Hal looked at Karen now "What terms?"

Karen looked at me from behind her shoulder, her lips tugged into a mischievous smile "Take her away."

A strong pair of hands grabbed me and carried me away. I didn't fight it, what was the use? I was exhausted; I felt every bit of energy I had left slowly drain away. My head started to hurt and I was dizzy and I felt limp. The only thing I paid attention to was Hal's pained voice promising me that he would get me out.

_HAL_

"What do you want from me?" I hissed

Karen –or whatever that is controlling her- took a step towards me, her eyes deep into mine "A lot of things, Hal Mason but right now, I want _you_."

"Me?"

"I want you to join me."

I looked at her, incredulous "Join you?"

"Be with me, join me in serving them. They'll be our future masters soon enough." Karen tipped her head to the side "I know you've had doubts, Hal. I know you know that there is a high possibility you'll lose this war."

I pursed my lips "No-"

"Yes, you had." She whispered "And you _will_ lose, Hal. They're too powerful, they grow stronger and stronger every passing minute."

She inched closer and closer to me until there was little space between us, her eyes were still digging into mine and I couldn't look away. I looked at her, looked at Karen or what's left of her at least. She was nothing else but a shell, _my _Karen. She's gone, I have to remember that. This isn't her, no, not anymore.

She rested her hand on my cheek "Join me, Hal. We can be together again just like old times."

Karen was gone the day the skitters took her. The one I saved wasn't her, it was her body, yes, but it wasn't _her._

She closed her eyes and her forehead rested on mine and a surge of emotions crashed into me like a big wave. "Choose me over them, Hal. I'm still Karen, I'm still the girl you fell in love with."

I felt a pain in my chest, a sharp gripping pain. No, this isn't her. This can't be her; the Karen I know wouldn't do this. _No_

"Stop" I muttered

"I forgive you, Hal." Karen whispered "Just stay with me."

This isn't Karen, no, what she did- what she asked those people to do. I felt my breath hitch, my throat dry, it hurts to speak. I felt some kind of handle tucked in her belt. _I owe her a debt_, I should have gone to her sooner.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. I felt a scorching hot pain in my throat, _please let me speak_, _please._ I released the object free from her belt. I tried to speak again but all that came out was a sob. I hadn't realized I've been crying.

I felt Karen's lips brush against mine, it felt as light as a feather "Hal."

"Forgive me." I whispered as I plunged the blade deep into her stomach.

Karen let out a cry as she slowly backed away from me, her face more in surprise than pain. I could only stare at her, I, too, shock at what I just did. It felt like something I had to do like I had to give her this at least. She sat on the floor, back against the wall as she tried to catch her breath.

I had to move. I kneeled beside her and took a set of keys from her pocket. I was about to stand up when she grabbed my wrist. I looked at her and I couldn't help but feel that sharp pain I felt just minutes before. Her skin was already draining of color and her skin felt almost cold. "I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry _those words again, said to me already twice today.

I couldn't say anything back so I just offered a simple nod. I knew, I understood. I heard the slight quiver in her voice and the way her eyes almost pleaded.

She gave off a ghost of a smile and with her last breath she mumbled "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello again! Well school is back on and that's why I couldn't update sooner and I'm very very very sorry. This is pretty short but don't you worry I'm nearly done with the next chapter so expect it tomorrow! I promise it would be by tomorrow; pinky swear! I also put some of my thoughts about the season finale in my next chapter and boy was I ecstatic about that finale! Alright, don't forget to tell me what you think.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: As promised here it is! So about that finale, wow just WOW! If you didn't see the Hades spark there then I don't know you must be blind or something. The way Hal talked to her and promised to take care of her, oh man! And the "do you trust me?" part I almost died. Anyways, the thing Maggie pulled off back there. She shot Karen even though she was already dying, I don't know Maggie what was that? Anyways, on to the chapter ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>LOURDES<em>

I woke up to darkness.

I gasped awake in slight panic. For a moment, the darkness startled me but then I remembered. I leaned against the pole I was currently tied to. I was suddenly aware of the pain on my arms and the heat of the room I was confined in. My whole body hurts and I couldn't do anything about it. I spent hours trying to unknot the stupid thing but I didn't even make progress. The rope started to burn against my wrist so I couldn't move an inch without hurting myself.

I bit my lip, trying my hardest to suppress my tears. I won't cry, I'll hate myself if I do. I'm not weak, I can go through this. This is nothing, I've been through worst. I'll go through this, I still have faith.

"Almighty Father" I said through my already hoarse voice "I hope I'm not asking for much."

I took a deep breath "Please help me get through this, help me survive this. I don't want to die yet; I want to continue fighting for this world you had made for us. I want to continue serving others, serving you."

I paused for a moment, thinking of what I was about to say next. "I would understand if you help me through this in…_another_ way. I would understand if you let me die here, right now, it's alright. I have served you and I hope I made you happy. But please, Father, please; help my friends through this. That is all I ask, Father. Amen."

I could only sit there, waiting for His reply.

xxx

I was startled by the screeching of the door. I flinched away from the sudden appearance of light from the hall. What was it now? What do they want from me now?

A male figure quickly made his way towards me.

"Lourdes." That voice. I knew that voice

Hal crouched beside me "Hey, it's alright, I'm here."

My vision started to become blurry. "Hal-"

He quickly cut through the rope and with one swift motion it was done. He took me by my arms and helped me up. "Can you stand?"

I nodded despite the dizziness I was feeling. I stood up but my feet were too tired to keep me up. Fortunately, Hal managed to catch me. I shook my head, frustrated "No! I'm fine."

Hal was taken aback by my sudden frustration. "Okay, I'm sorry. Come on."

We swiftly made our way outside where Maggie was standing watch. She looked at me and gave me a courteous nod, her attention quickly turned to Hal "No sign of them yet."

"Where's Ash?" Hal asked, brow raised

Maggie motioned towards the hall leading right "Checking the perimeter, we'll meet him here."

I cleared my throat "Ash is here?"

Hal looked at me, lips pursed. "Yes."

Maggie handed Hal a small bag with a red cross on the front and I recognized it as a first aid kit. "You have to patch her up."

I shook my head "No, I'm not hurt."

Hal examined me, his eyes roaming from head to toe. I couldn't help but shiver a little. "Sit down."

I hesitated for a moment but I did as he said anyways. He took my hands in his, searching for cuts or wounds. There weren't any just some bruises here and there but it wasn't anything serious. He held my legs and looked up at me as if to ask for permission; I simply nodded. He folded a part of my jeans so he could examine my ankle and a part of my leg. I noticed a wound on my leg I didn't know I had, it was slightly bleeding. Hal looked up at me and frowned "I don't know where that came from, I promise." I spoke in haste.

"It might be infected." Hal examined the wound carefully "It's not serious, is it?"

I shook my head. "No, you can just-"

"Sterilize it and wrap it up." Hal smiled slightly "I know a thing or two about basic first aid, Ms. Delgado."

He took out a small bottle of water from the bag and poured it over my wound carefully. I felt a sharp sting once the water came in contact with my open flesh; I released a hiss. Hal mumbled an apology then he continued sterilizing the wound. I watched him with awe as he performed the proper steps with ease. It was pretty basic first aid but still, watching Hal Mason patch up a wound is really _something_.

I felt my cheeks flush at the silly thought. _Lourdes, stop googly eyeing him! You're injured for Pete's sake._

Hal gave my leg a pat once he was finished dressing it. "All done"

"Thank you." I smiled. He reached for my hand and I gratefully took it; however, I stumbled a bit as I felt the dizziness again. "Woah, what's wrong?" Hal asked as he caught me.

"I'm just dizzy but it's fine, nothing I can't handle."

"There aren't any meds here!" Hal growled as he rummaged the bag "Maybe I can search through the-"

"No! No! It's okay, don't. We don't have time, I'm fine." It was half true. I can barely feel the dizziness anymore. "Really, don't worry about me."

Hal seemed reluctant at first but he knew he didn't have a choice. "Fine but tell me if you start getting dizzy again, I'll carry you if I have to."

I heard footsteps coming towards us and I felt my heart stop. I gripped Hal's wrist in alarm; did they catch us? We don't stand a chance, we don't even have weapons.

"I didn't see any of them past that hall and the rooms so I think-" The voice stopped midway "Lourdes!"

Ash stood there, a wide smile plastered on his face. But that wasn't what I really noticed first, it was the cuts and bruises all over him. They were worse than Hal's; his lips were cut and there were bruises on his cheeks and jaw and his arms. I absentmindedly walked towards him and hugged him tightly "You're hurt."

I felt his arms tighten around me too "I've been through worst." He grabbed me by my shoulders and gently pushed me back a little to look at me. His eyes wandered and once he caught sight of my bandaged wound he released a small gasp "What the fuck happened to that?"

I shrugged "I don't know but it's fine. Hal dressed it up for me."

Ash nodded at Maggie and Hal's directions "Sorry, I-uh- found these." He took the guns from his shoulders by their straps and handed them to Hal and Maggie "Found them in one of the rooms, it wasn't even locked plus they didn't even bother putting it in some kind of trunk; it was just there. These people are idiots."

Hal and Maggie looked at each other, brows raised. Maggie sighed "We haven't seen any of them anywhere and they just left a room with guns inside unlocked? There must be something going on."

"That or maybe we're just lucky." Ash grinned

Hal rolled his eyes "We can't take any chances. Let's get going."

All four of us made our way down the seemingly empty and silent hall. The lights were flickering like in those horror movies and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't mind the scary hall, what scared me the most is that one of them may come any second and shoot us dead and we won't even expect it. I didn't have a gun so I felt more vulnerable, all I had with me is the small first aid kit Maggie found. I simply followed behind them, making sure I was able to keep up despite my exhaustion.

We were silent, none of us daring to speak a word afraid someone would hear us. The faint sounds of our ragged breathing and footsteps were the only things that could be heard and even that seemed so loud amidst the eerie silence.

We took turns and entered different rooms but we still couldn't find the exit. The whole compound seemed like a maze; wooden doors and water pipes and cemented walls that stretched so far off. It felt like we've been searching for a way out for hours.

Then, there were heavy footsteps.

They grew louder and louder as they moved closer to us.

And then, they were there. A group of them, four or five I couldn't tell but they were there and they're armed. A voice screamed for us to run and so we did, as fast as we could. There were gunshots behind me but I refused to turn around. I tried to keep up with Maggie and Ash but they were too fast. I was tired and my feet hurt and everything around me was blurry and before I could think of what was happening, I fell.

_Not now _I thought to myself _Not right now, Lourdes. Get up! Get up! _

"Come on, I'm here." Hal reached for me and helped me up. As soon as I stood up, I felt a pain on my ankle. It was sprained. _Lourdes, get up. It's just a stupid sprain, it's nothing!_

The sound was growing louder by the second and panic started to settle in. Hal hoisted me up and settled me on his back. He was carrying me now and I was ashamed "Hal, stop it I can do it-"

"You have to let me help you." Hal belted "It would make your injury worse. I don't have time to discuss this, just bear with it, okay?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded meekly.

Hal took off after Maggie and Ash who were trying to open the doors. "None of these are working!" Maggie growled as she tried to unlock the lock with the key. "This key doesn't fit through anything!"

"I told you, it's too big to fit through that lock!" Ash ran a hand through his hair "We clearly need to look for a bigger lock. Keep searching!"

We ran and ran and searched while being chased by a group of men. There were two men left chasing us and I figured the others might have taken an alternative route or went on and told the others. We took another turn and much to our surprise, at the end of the hall was a metallic double door. Ash and Maggie quickly ran towards the door and fumbled with the lock. With a click, the lock came off and the door screeched open.

_HAL_

"Fuck yes!" Ash bellowed. "Come on, it's a fire exit."

I ran out the doors and down the escape stairs, not daring to look behind us to see if we were still being chased. Thankfully, Lourdes wasn't heavy at all so I was still able to run pretty fast. I cleared my throat "You alright back there?"

I felt her nod against my back.

"Good come on, we're almost out." I tried to reassure her she was away from that horrible place and that she was going to be fine but I think she doesn't buy any of that. I don't know what she's been through in there; I don't know what they've done to her. She had bruises and several cuts and a wound and she seems so tired. Did they even feed her? I don't care if they beat me up; I'm used to being hurt. But, Lourdes- she barely goes out of the infirmary and now she's out in the open being chased by men who wants us dead.

I shook my head out of the thoughts; it's not time to get all dramatic. I surveyed our surroundings; there weren't houses around except for the abandoned three-story compound we were locked in. We weren't far from the woods; I could see the faint image of the trees thanks to the slight sliver of moonlight. I looked around the compound and at the back of the building I could see what looked like the back of a Jeep. "Over there!"

A gunshot rang out.

"It got Ash!" Maggie fumed as she returned fire.

I felt Lourdes slide down my back. "It's okay, I can do it. Let me get Ash to the Jeep." Lourdes spoke in concern.

I looked at her ankle hesitantly but if she wanted to help, I'll let her. "Go, I'll cover you."

Lourdes tended to Ash who was sprawled on the ground his hands on his bleeding thigh. I could hear her soft voice whispering to Ash on how he should stay calm and keep the pressure on the wound. She carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder and I did my best to help him stand. Lourdes and I settled him on the backseat. "Okay, start the engine-."

"The keys, Hal" Lourdes gulped "None of these keys are car keys."

"Alright okay, um- one of those men must have it. You can stay here and I'll be able to finish one of them off and maybe-"

Lourdes snapped her head up "I know who has it."

_Of course_ "Billie?"

She nodded "Yes, his pockets. I remember seeing him put keys in his pockets, they were car keys for sure."

"Stay here with him, I'll be back." I took the knife from my belt and handed it to Lourdes "Just in case."

I ran as fast as I could towards the side of the building where Maggie stayed, trying to keep the men away. She turned to me "What?"

"Car keys" I huffed "Billie has them."

"Shit." Maggie hissed, she fired at the men "I don't see him out there, do you?"

I fired at the men, eyes quickly darting to each of their faces. I slumped back to the side of the wall "No."

"Then, where the hell is he?" Maggie asked

Suddenly, a voice called out my name; a female voice, Lourdes' voice.

I didn't think. I just ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffhanger ending, I'm sorry! I love cliffhangers keeps my readers wanting for more ;) Anywho, tell me what you think! Your reviews fuel me to write more! **_


End file.
